Pyunte !
by PheebsH 62
Summary: Sixtine Ambrose, 18 ans, franco canadienne va passer une année au lycée Jeguk grâce à la générosité de sa marraine. Son année scolaire se déroule au même moment que le drama Heirs. Sixtine devra s'adapter à cette école, cette culture et surtout à ses élèves. Bienvenue dans sa vie... Amour, amitié, drama. Bref venez lire :) R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Mardi 4 septembre 2013**

**Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée... Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Je vais étudier une année dans un des plus prestigieux lycée de Corée du Sud : Jeguk. Je suis impatiente mais stressée en même temps, c'est la première fois que je pars à l'étranger pour une aussi longue période.**

**Je suis arrivée il y a une semaine déjà, le temps de m'installer dans mon studio, de faire la paperasse nécessaire et d'acheter mon uniforme à 998 000 wons. L'argent de poche de mes parents n'avait pas suffi, j'avais dû travailler tout l'été pour me le payer... Heureusement, il me va bien...**

**Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une fille n'ayant pas de parents assez riches pour se payer son uniforme va à Jeguk ? C'est simple, ma mère vient d'une famille riche mais disons que c'est son frère qui gère les affaires. Elle a donc fait ses études à Séoul et est devenue très amie avec Jung Ji Sook qui est ma marraine et la directrice de Jeguk. Je n'ai donc pas payé grand chose pour intégrer cette école... Voilà ! :)  
><strong>

**J'ai tout de même la trouille, de mon banc je peux voir tous ces élèves arriver avec leurs chauffeurs personnels. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de la situation financière de mes parents mais quand même ! Je ne suis pas milliardaire!**

**Je me demande qu'elle sera leurs réactions face à une étudiante étrangère, différente physiquement, culturellement et aussi financièrement... Je suis la filleule de la directrice, ils ne me feront rien... N'est-ce-pas ?**

**Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure il faut que je me lance.**

**Bye**

Je rangeai mon journal intime au fond de mon sac et me levai en direction de l'entrée principale. Je me faufilai le plus vite possible pour que personne ne remarque mon arrivée. J'étais stupéfaite, bien que je ne voulais pas que l'on me remarque je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être ébahi devant l'établissement, je l'avais déjà vu en photo mais ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'en vrai...

Plus j'avançai plus l'on me remarquait, des chuchotements balayaient mon passage, certaines faisaient même des remarques sur mes Doc Martens. Je les aimais bien ces chaussures ! Pourtant cela m'avait paru être une bonne idée de les mettre ce matin, avec les grandes chaussettes je trouvais ça classe : so British...

Je continuai à avancer rapidement dans le couloir à la recherche de mon casier, tiens le voilà ! Pas difficile à trouver seul mon nom n'était pas écrit en coréen : Sixtine Ambrose. J'imaginais déjà leurs réflexions sur mon prénom...

J'ouvris rapidement mon casier pour y mettre mon journal, mes livres... Je collai des photos de famille sur la porte, l'une représentait mes parents bras dessus, bras dessous au restaurant et l'autre ma sœur Shin et mon frère Lukas, des faux jumeaux âgés de 14 ans. Je refermai mon casier quand une discussion attira mon attention :

Une élève s'exprimait en anglais et disait : « Pourquoi elle ne porte pas l'uniforme ? Elle est nouvelle ? »

Elle ne parlait certainement pas de moi, je me retournai et vis une fille vêtue d'une chemise en jean et d'un gilet bleu. Sur le moment qu'est ce que j'enviai ses cheveux bruns et lisses, je passai toujours trop de temps à essayer de me les lisser, voilà pourquoi je m'étais fait une simple tresse en épi pour ne pas être en retard ce matin. Je sortis de mes pensées et vis que presque tout le monde l'avais remarqué. Heureusement que je portais l'uniforme, pensai-je.

Deux filles qu'elle semblait connaître lui demandaient ce qu'elle faisait ici. Je n'écoutais la conversation que d'une oreille discrète car mon attention était portée sur une de ces filles, je l'avais déjà vu quelques part mais où ? Pour me souvenir je m'approchai discrètement et un garçon plutôt mignon s'approcha de « la fille sans uniforme » et dit :

« C'est qui elle »

« Une nouvelle, j'y crois toujours pas , répondit une de ces filles »

« Une nouvelle, répéta le garçon. Bonjour, continua-t-il, je m'appelle Jo Myung-Soo le plus beau garçon de Jeguk »

Il allait lui serrer le main et elle se présenter mais ils n'eurent pas le temps, les élèves quittèrent un par un le couloir aussi rapidement les uns que les autres.

Quelqu'un était de retour d'après eux et les personnes que j'écoutais devaient savoir qui il était car ils suivirent les autres en courant.

Ma curiosité était attisée, je suivis donc le groupe tandis que l'autre nouvelle restait dans le couloir.

Je les suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée et me plaçai derrière les trois filles, ils étaient tous en rond autour de... Mais c'est pas vrai ? Si c'est lui Kim Tan, le fils de ma marraine, pensai-je. Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ici ? La dernière fois que l'on s'était parlé sur internet il était à Los Angeles et il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il reviendrait en Corée.

« Ça faisait longtemps, dit-il aux filles devant moi. Inutile de me fixer comme ça, remarqua t- il à l'une d'entre elle, tout le monde sait qu'on est fiancés »

Oh My God, voilà pourquoi elle me disait quelque chose cette fille. C'est la fiancée de Kim Tan, je l'avais déjà vu en photo : Yoo Ra Hel. Son nom m'était revenu instantanément...

Il s'adressa ensuite à un fils d'employé selon lui, par rapport à son ex. Je crois que c'est Lee Bo Na, pensai-je en regarda la concerné. Kim Tan m'avait parlé d'elle à l'époque.

Puis, le regard de Kim Tan se tourna vers la gauche, là où la foule s'était écartée. Un grand se tenait là, droit comme un I, il avançait doucement vers Kim Tan, un silence de mort coupé par quelques chuchotements régnait dans la cour.

J'observais avec des yeux ronds ce garçon avec une aura terrifiante et attrayante à la fois, tout le monde avait le souffle coupé, moi y compris.

Kim Tan et ce garçon se faisaient face, ils se regardaient dans les yeux attendant que l'un d'eux baisse le regard.

Typiquement coréen, pensai-je, exactement comme ma mère me l'avait décris, je me croyais dans un de ces drama que j'aimais tant. Je jubilai intérieurement...

Cette atmosphère fût coupée par le garçon de tout à l'heure, Myung-Soo. Il courut au centre du cercle formé par les élèves et cria : « Choi Young Do ! Tout gêné il supposa : Vous vous êtes déjà vu... puis il recula pour se placer bien sagement dans le cercle. »

En reculant, il me marcha sur le pied, il se retourna pour s'excuser mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, en fixant bien mes pieds avant de relever les yeux sur mon visage. C'est pas tous les jours qu'ils devaient voir des élèves de type européen dans cette école mais quand même... Qu'est-ce-qu'il y avait de choquant ? Mes cheveux châtain foncés difficilement tressé ? Mes grands yeux marrons ? Ou encore mes boucles d'oreilles en forme de hiboux ? J'adorais la chouette dans Harry Potter, c'est pas de ma faute...

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour dire tout doucement : - « T'es qui toi ? »

Je souris face à cette question directe mais ne lui répondis pas, je lui fis chut du doigt et bougeai la tête vers le centre de l'attention pour lui faire comprendre de se retourner et d'écouter. Il leva ses sourcils d'une manière hilarante et se retourna vers la scène qui attirait tous les regards.

Les garçons étaient enfin décidé à parler.

« Tu m'as manqué mon ami, dit Kim Tan ironiquement »

« Te revoilà, constata ce Young Do »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai rien pour l'instant, le rassura Tan »

« Dis juste bonjour ! Tu vas faire peur aux gamins, ajouta Young Do »

Sa voix était douce mais menaçante en même temps... Kim Tan faire peur aux gamins ? C'est plutôt lui qui inspirait la peur, pensai-je en souriant.

La nouvelle de tout à l'heure traversa le cercle, tête baissée sur son téléphone. Elle s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers Kim Tan puis vers Young Do. Les deux avaient l'air de la connaître aussi, elle devait être connue ici, pensai-je. La nouvelle se fit emmener par « le fils d'employé », Bo Na et Ra Hel se plaignaient d'eux. Ra Hel voulut rejoindre Tan mais Young Do la retint en lui tira violemment par le bras... Bizarre, pensai-je, il l'aime peut-être en secret...

Il finit par la relâcher et par avoir une joute verbale avec Kim Tan à propos d'une mère et d'une maman... Bizarre, pensai-je encore une fois.

Young Do partit, j'en fis de même. Je devais aller m'inscrire au secrétariat.

Je dépassai ce Young Do et Myung Soo quand j'entendis :

- « Ya ! »

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai lentement, me préparant à ces questions.

« Né, répondis-je, qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? »

Young Do siffla et dit d'une voix pleine de sarcasme : « encore une nouvelle... »

Il plaça ses mains dans ses poches et m'examina de la tête aux pieds, il eut même un petit sourire en voyant mes chaussures. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont tous avec les doc ? me demandai-je

Myung-Soo se colla presque à moi et dit :

« Tu es nouvelle ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Tes parents font... »

« Doucement, le coupa Young Do, tu sais très bien que les occidentaux sont long à la détente, dit-il en rigolant »

Je rêve ou il venait de me traiter de débile, enfin il ne l'avait pas ouvertement dit mais bon, c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire sentir. Je le regardai avec toute la haine du monde, ce qui le fit encore plus rire, je ne devais pas faire peur à une mouche.

Je me dis que ça ne servais à rien de lui répondre à part lui faire plaisir, je me tournai donc vers Myung-Soo et dis :

« Je ne vais pas le dire cent fois alors écoute bien »

Il se pencha pour écouter et je lui dis : « tu sauras tout au prochain épisode, enfin plutôt au prochain cours »

Myung-Soo semblait étonné, Young-Do me regardait sans aucunes émotions dans le regard.

« Je dois m'inscrire à plus tard, dis-je en partant en courant vers le secrétariat, en suivant bien les panneaux pour ne pas me perdre »

* * *

><p>Au secrétariat, je fus accueillie par une femme charmante qui, il faut le dire me lécher un peu le cul. Elle avait dû recevoir des directives de la directrice, elle devait savoir que la directrice était ma marraine...<p>

Je remplis un formulaire que la femme ne manqua pas de zyeuter et je choisis de faire du tennis, un sport que je faisais souvent avec mon père.

La sonnerie retentit et le premier cours allait commencer, en entrant dans la salle je rejoignis directement le bureau en sachant d'avance que j'aurais à me présenter. Lorsque je passais dans les rangs tout le monde me regarda, je me plaçai à côté de l'autre nouvelle et lui fit un sourire amical voir encourageant auquel elle répondit avec timidité. Je levai les yeux et vis Kim Tan assis, lui bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de se présenter... Je lui fis signe de la main auquel il répondit avec un grand sourire, il savait que je devais venir ici, on en avait parlé sur internet... Des chuchotements retentirent, tout le monde devaient se demander comment je connaissais le fils de la directrice, même la nouvelle. Je vis la curiosité dans son regard comme dans celui de toute la classe à part celui de Ra Hel où il y avait la méfiance et celui de Young Do où il y avait la réflexion...

J'avançai la première pour me présenter :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sixtine Ambrose, j'ai 18 ans »

Des chuchotements envahirent encore une fois la salle, il devaient se dire elle s'appelle Sixtine comme Sixteen, ah que c'est drôle...

Je repris sans faire attention : "Je viens de Vancouver au Canada et je suis française par ma mère et canadienne par mon père."

J'allai arrêter là mais je vis bien qu'ils trépignaient d'impatience de savoir ce que mes parents faisaient comme travail alors je continuai :

« Ma mère est professeur de coréen à l'université, voilà pourquoi je le parle couramment et mon père gère plusieurs magasins Yamaha dans ma région ... »

Soudain je n'étais plus aussi intéressante pour eux, d'habitude dans mes anciens lycées on me voyait comme une gosse de riche mais pas ici, c'est sûr que face à ces fils d'actionnaires je ne suis rien du tout...

- « Très bien tu peux t'installer, me dit la professeur »

Je cherchai une place du regard, il y en avait une devant Kim Tan ou une devant une des filles de tout à l'heure. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et m'assis devant Kim Tan, mon cousin de cœur si l'on peut dire... En posant mes affaires sur ma table, je croisai son regard et on pensa à la même chose en même temps. Ça va être génial d'être dans la même classe... Il rit en hochant la tête ce qui n'échappa aux autres, je lui rendis son sourire et m'assis enfin à ma place.

C'était au tour de la nouvelle de se présenter : Cha Eun Sang. Une fille ordinaire, un peu trop peut-être, les autres ont voulu savoir comment elle avait été transférée ici mais elle ne sut répondre. C'est là qu'intervint Kim Tan, le sauveur de demoiselles en détresse, qui décida de se présenter bien que tout le monde le connaissait..

A la fin du cours Kim Tan m'attendait devant la salle, un pied sur le mur. Je le rejoignis en souriant et il me demanda : « - Viens dehors, je vais t'expliquer »

J'acquiesçai et le suivis sous le regard inquisiteur de Young-Do.

Dehors nous marchâmes jusqu'à un banc, nous nous asseyons et je respirai un peu...

« Waouh, l'ambiance est pesante ici, j'avais l'impression d'être un bout de viande devant une meute de loup... »

« Il faudra t'y habituer Sixtine, me conseilla Tan en posant un bras autour de mon cou. Ici c'est comme ça, on est pas en Amérique... »

« Oui, j'ai vu. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es là ? J'aurais été contente de savoir que je passerai l'année avec toi ? »

« C'est compliqué, me répondit-il en regardant ses chaussures, je ne suis plus exilé mon père à voulut me faire revenir »

« C'est génial ! m'exclamai-je. Enfin qu'est-ce-que Won pense de ça ? lui demandai-je »

« Il soupira et regarda au loin : Il doit penser que je veux tout lui prendre comme d'habitude, répondit-il tristement »

Je lui fis un sourire compréhensif et le serrai dans mes bras, mon regard capta plus haut le regard de quelqu'un d'autre appuyé sur la rambarde, il nous observait. Quant il vit que je l'avais vu il me fit signe de la main d'une manière enfantine et provocatrice. Ah ! Ce Young-Do, pensai-je.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose pour ne pas que tu sois étonné en venant à la maison, m'informa Tan »

J'acquiesçai et il bascula du coréen à l'anglais : - « La nouvelle Cha Eun Sang est la fille de notre domestique, père la envoyé étudier ici, elle vit chez moi... »

Je le regardai abasourdie, pourquoi son père aurait fait un tel cadeau à une fille de domestique ?

« Surtout ne le raconte pas, les autres sauront qu'elle est du groupe des assistés et ce sera l'enfer pour elle »

« D'accord, lui dis-je, mais dis moi Tan tu as l'air de beaucoup de préoccuper de cette fille... Elle te plairait pas un peu ? lui demandai-je en souriant »

« Ah, dit-il, on ne peut rien te cacher »

Puis il m'expliqua tout, sa rencontre avec elle à Los Angeles, le fait qu'il ne voulait plus trop se fiancer avec Ra Hel, son ancienne amitié avec Young Do. Par contre il n'a pas voulut s'étaler sur le dernier sujet, je ne connaissais pas la raison de leur dispute...

* * *

><p>Au soir avant de quitter l'école, Myung-Soo m'appela, il était dans sa voiture, la fenêtre ouverte. Je m'approchai pour l'écouter :<p>

« Tu n'as pas de chauffeur, tu habites où ? »

« Non, dans un studio à cinq minutes en taxi »

« Un studio ! cria-t-il avec excitation. Comme moi... »

Je souris. Il avait l'air sympa, le plus sympa de tous...

« Ça te dit de venir ce soir à mon studio, il y aura les autres, on fera connaissance ? »

« Euh... »

« Cool, passes moi ton portable, je te donnes mon numéro et mon adresse »

Il m'arracha presque le portable des mains, nota ses coordonnées et me le rendit en souriant.

« A ce soir, cria-t-il quand sa voiture démarra »

« A ce soir, répondis-je doucement »

* * *

><p>Je suis rentrée au studio, mon petit studio de quatre pièces mais qui me plaisait beaucoup. Won m'avait déjà rendu visite, ma marraine aussi, elle s'était même indignée sur la taille du studio et j'avais refusé sa proposition de m'en trouver un autre...<p>

Je jetai mon sac sur le canapé, enlevai mes chaussures et me préparai à manger.

En mangeant, je me demandai si je devais aller chez Myung-Soo ou non. La réponse était oui je n'allai pas resté enfermé au studio toute l'année, je devais me faire des amis et profiter de ma chance d'être ici, dans un pays que j'aime tant...

Je me dépêchai de débarrasser et j'allai me préparer. Mon placard était plein mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Est-ce-qu'il faisait une soirée ? Est-ce-que c'était juste pour parler ? Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net en lui envoyant un texto :

Sixtine : Ya, Myung-Soo... Je mets quoi ce soir ?

Il répondit deux secondes plus tard.

Myung-Soo : Rien de spécial, c'est soirée ciné ce soir:)

Okay, je décidai donc de ne pas m'embêter à choisir, je pris une salopette-short en jean, des collants noir, mes doc et une veste en cuir avec le numéro seize au dos pour l'humour. Je me recoiffais un bon coup et ça y est, c'est parti...

« Alors, numéro... Ah c'est là, dis-je tout haut »

Je descendis les escaliers et frappai à la porte. J'entendis du bruit, il y avait déjà du monde à l'intérieur.

Des voix se rapprochèrent, elles semblaient se chamailler. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Young-Do. Il me dépassait de toute sa hauteur, nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il était encore plus impressionnant. Ses yeux perçants me fixaient, il était tranquillement posé sur l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisés sur son torse. Je pris du recul et dis d'une voix que je voulais confiante :

« Myung-Soo m'a invité à voir un film... »

Tout d'un coup le fameux Myung-Soo apparut derrière lui et il s'écria :

« Hey ! Sixtine, entre ! »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'avancer par moi même, il me tira à l'intérieur, me fit descendre les escaliers et il m'assit sur le canapé. Young-Do était toujours en train de fermer la porte tandis Myung-Soo me débarrassait déjà de ma veste.

C'est là que je me rendis compte que le film devait être un prétexte, presque toute les connaissances de Tan étaient présentes. Lee Bo Na et son copain le « fils d'employé », une autre fille de ma classe et un garçon qui n'était pas dans notre classe. Nous étions sept, moi y compris. Heureusement que la fiancée de Tan n'était pas là.

Myung-Soo avait fait en sorte de m'asseoir au milieu de tout le monde, petit malin... Je me tournai vers lui et il me fit un sourire tout mignon. Quand je me remis droite je me retrouvai face à Young-Do, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil d'une personne. Je me sentais comme au tribunal. A ma droite mon avocat : Myung-Soo. En face, le juge : Young-Do et de l'autre côté de moi la foule qui venait assister au procès...

Les autres se présentèrent chacun leurs tours : Yoon Chan Young, Lee Hyo Shin et Kang Ye Sol. Je les saluai quand :

« Dis moi Sixtine, commença Young-Do en insistant sur mon prénom, comment une étrangère comme toi peut connaître Kim Tan ?»

Et il me demanda ça le plus naturellement du monde, aussi naturellement que la météo...

Je ris jaune, tout le monde écoutait attentivement...

« Pourquoi je te le dirai, répondis-je en me levant vers lui » cette fois personne ne m'impressionnera, me dis-je...

Il rigola sans faire un seul bruit, il leva ses yeux et dit :

« Tu es peut-être son jouet non ? On ne fait pas ça en Amérique, après tout Vancouver et Los Angeles c'est proche, insinua-t-il »

Je répondis d'un rire forcé et dit : « Kim Tan est un ami, il n'est pas vraiment mon style si tu vois ce que je veux dire... dis-je avec arrogance en passant une main dans ses cheveux »

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, il ne savait plus quoi dire et moi je jubilai à l'intérieur.

Bo Na et Ye Sol se regardèrent la main devant la bouche tandis que Hyo Shin se marra tout comme Chan Young. Myung-Soo lui ne comprit pas trop. En Corée afficher son attirance aussi vite était quelque chose d'impossible, comme je n'avais pas d'attirance pour Young-Do mais que j'aimais le voir sans voix je continuais en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Ya, Pyunte ! cria-t-il en se levant du canapé et en s'éloignant de moi »

Je rigolai et quittai le studio en sifflotant avec un dernier clin d'œil pour Young-Do...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le premier chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fanfiction française sur ce drama, j'en ai donc crée une. J'espère que certains la lirons... Bisous<strong>

**Ya : Hé**

**Né : Oui**

**Pyunte : Pervers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une mâtiné chargée j'étais pressé d'aller au réfectoire, je m'y dirigeai presque en courant.

Je fis la queue pour me servir et pris tout ce qui me faisais envie. C'est à dire pas mal de chose, j'adorais la nourriture coréenne encore plus lorsqu'elle était cuisinée par des chefs comme ceux de Jeguk.

Je pris mon assiette et cherchai une place du regard quand une scène attira mon attention. Young Do, Tan et Eun Sang étaient assis à la même table au déplaisir de Eun Sang qui essaya de partir mais ce fit retenir par Young-Do. Elle était en mauvaise posture, j'avais envie de manger avec Tan et déranger Young Do m'enchantait plus que tout. Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas rapide vers eux et je captai leur conversation :

« Les gens nous regardent ils vont croire qu'on se bagarre, disait Young Do avec amusement »

Kim Tan agacé, jeta sa cuillère sur la table, ce qui attira l'attention de toute la cantine. J'en profitai pour faire mon entrée, je contournai la table et m'assis à côté de Tan face à Young Do.

Young Do avait les yeux rivés vers Eun Sang et ne fit aucune remarque à mon arrivée. Je voyais dans le regard de Tan qu'il pensait que je n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir ici mais tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait comme on dit en France...

Je commençai à manger en jetant un regard à Eun Sang pour la rassurer. Elle avait l'air adorable comme fille, sûrement la plus gentille du lycée et en plus elle plaisait à Tan, je ne pouvais que l'apprécier.

Young Do se tourna face à moi, m'ignorant toujours et dit :

« Pas étonnant qu'elle m'intéresse, d'une voix agaçante mais mélodieuse »

Qu'est-ce-que j'aimais sa voix, c'est peut être un emmerdeur mais sa voix est unique, pensai-je.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, je marchai dans les couloirs en direction de mon casier quand une tornade brune s'abattit sur moi.<p>

« Ya ! cria Ra Hel en s'avançant vers moi »

Je sentais les problèmes arriver rien qu'en voyant sa posture fermée, elle avait les bras croisés et le regard noir.

« Tu es qui au juste ? D'où tu connais mon fiancé ? me demanda-t-elle directement »

Je mis ma main sur mon front en signe de ras le bol et lui répondis :

« Et toi, tu es qui pour lui hein ? A part une punaise profondément enfoncée dans son pied ? ajoutai-je avec sarcasme »

Elle vit rouge au moment même où ces mots sortirent de ma bouche et attrapa le col de ma veste.

« Tu te prends pour qui toi ? Tu n'es qu'une assistée ! Ce n'est pas parce que Choi Young Do te laisse tranquille que je vais en faire autant ! »

« Lâche moi, répondis-je lentement en enlevant sa poigne de ma veste »

Nous nous fixâmes du regard, aucune de nous n'avait l'intention de baisser les yeux. Des bruits de talons retentirent et nous sortîmes de notre état d'énervement. Je tournai la tête à gauche et vis la directrice, enfin ... ma marraine arriver vers nous.

« Yoo Ra Hel, dit-elle en souriant, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Sixtine »

« Oui, répondit Ra Hel en baissant la tête »

« J'espère que vous allez être amie, ajouta la directrice en nous regardant »

Ra Hel leva la tête rapidement vers la directrice se demandant sûrement ce qui n'allait pas chez elle et pourquoi la femme du président de Jeguk voudrait que sa future belle-fille fréquente une assistée... Elle fut encore plus abasourdie quand la directrice me demanda si tout se passait bien, si j'aimais les cours, les enseignants...

Je répondis positivement pour pas que ma marraine s'inquiète et s'énerve, cela ne ferait que dévoiler mon lien avec elle et la famille Kim, ce qui serait embêtant, j'aime bien avoir une part de mystère et je voulais que les gens m'aiment pour qui je suis et pas pour mes relations.

« Sixtine, m'appela la directrice, la prochaine fois n'oublies pas de changer de chaussures et de prendre des chaussures plus... disons plus Jeguk d'accord, ajouta-elle avant de partir en me souriant »

Je la suivais du regard pendant que Ra Hel bouche ouverte se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ah, ils vont me poser encore plus de questions maintenant, pensai-je avec lassitude et appréhension en partant vers mon casier. Et qu'est-ce-que qu'ils ont tous avec mes chaussures ?

_Mercredi 5 septembre 2013_

_ Ce soir, c'est décidé je sors ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne me sens pas intégré, les filles ne me parlent pas car je suis proche de Tan et les garçons non plus sûrement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas parler à une assistée. Ça craint ! Il n'y a que Myung-Soo, bien qu'il m'ait en quelque sorte piégé hier soir, cela devait être une idée de Young Do. _

_ Ce matin quand il m'a dit bonjour, je ne lui ai pas répondu et toute la journée il me regardait avec un air de chien battu et me faisait des mimiques pour me faire rire... Ah ! Ce Myung-Soo._

_ Je l'appelle ou pas ? Il paraît qu'il aime sortir, il doit connaître des endroits..._

Sur ce, je ne réfléchis pas deux fois et composai le numéro de Myung-Soo.

« Ya, SIXTINE ! répondit-il avec joie, tu ne m'en veux plus ? Dis moi que tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

Je ris au téléphone, c'était un vrai phénomène.

« Non, Myung-Soo, c'est pas possible de t'en vouloir longtemps »

« Ah, répondit-il visiblement très content, qu'elle est mignonne »

« Dis moi, demandai-je en changeant de sujet, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? J'aimerais bien visiter la ville quand il fait nuit... »

J'entendis du bruit au téléphone, comme-ci il sautait sur place.

« Oui, bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il, donnes moi ton adresse, continua-t-il, je vais te chercher avec mon chauffeur dans une demi heure ! »

Je lui ai donné mon adresse et dis :

« C'est toi le guide ce soir, à tout à l'heure... »

Il raccrocha rapidement et j'allai me préparer. Il a fait beau aujourd'hui mais il fera sûrement plus froid ce soir. Je m'habillai donc pas trop chaudement, ni trop découvert, me maquillai légèrement les yeux mais je mis un maximum de gloss rouge. J'adore !

Je regardai l'heure et mis ma veste à capuche quand j'entendis klaxonner. Je courai dans les escaliers pour aller le rejoindre. Je m'arrêtai devant sa voiture, le chauffeur m'ouvrit la porte et j'entrai.

Nous roulâmes dans une bonne ambiance, la musique à fond en chantant des chansons de girls band et boys band populaires.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dix minutes plus tard au cœur de la ville. Myung Soo me fit visiter son air de jeu comme il aimait l'appeler, il s'agissait en faite de rues où il n'y avait que des bars, des discothèques... Puis nous entrâmes dans un club privé dont Myung-Soo avait bien sûr le statut de VIP, l'endroit était immense, j'étais impressionnée... Moi qui devais attendre mes 19 ans avant d'entrer en boîte à Vancouver, cette fois j'étais servie...

Myung-Soo me proposait des cocktails aussi délicieux les uns que les autres et après ces quelques verres, nous dansions au beau milieu de la piste sur du Daft Punk.

Nous chantions et rions, on ne se lâchait pas d'une semelle. La soirée était à son comble quand je demandai à Myung-Soo de rentrer, il était une heure du matin et demain nous avions cours à huit heures trente. J'ai dû le tirer pour le sortir de là, j'y suis parvenu et nous sommes entré dans sa voiture.

« Woo, cria-t-il en me regardant, quelle soirée ! Tu sais t'amuser ! »

« Merci, répondis-je, et merci à toi pour cette soirée... »

« De rien ma belle, on refait ça quand tu veux mais pour l'instant, on immortalise le moment, dit-il en me prenant en photo à l'improviste. » Il avait caché son appareil derrière son dos...

« Ya ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! »

« Les meilleures photos sont toujours celles faites à l'improviste, me dit-il avec une voix d'expert »

« Okay, dis-je, prends moi en photo, tu es un paparazzi et moi une star pour une minute pas plus. Hana ! Doul ! Set ! comptai-je

Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et me bombarda de flash. Je fis des pauses parfois hilarantes, parfois mignonnes et parfois sexy. Il adorait, il était dans son univers...

Avant que je sorte de la voiture, je lui ai proposé de prendre des photos ensemble en souvenir de cette superbe soirée. Nous en avons fait une dizaine, le poing levé, les doigts en forme de V mais ma préférée était la dernière, celle où je lui faisais un bisous sur la joue... Je lui dis au revoir un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui avait la trace de mon gloss sur la joue...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain j'avais fait l'effort de mettre de belles chaussures à talons mais avec tous les cocktails que j'avais bu la veille, marcher sans me tordre la cheville était difficile. Myung-Soo l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué quand je suis entrée en classe j'ai buté sur le pied de la table de Tan et j'ai bien failli tomber. Il avait donc explosé de rire et deux secondes plus tard j'avais reçu un message de lui qui disait : <em>Alors ma belle, on ne tiens pas le coup... Regarde moi ! Fêtard professionnel...<em>

J'avais donc tourné la tête vers lui et là je ne pus me retenir de rire, il avait la bouche en cul de poule, les poings en l'air et faisait semblant de danser. Toute la classe me regardait, Cha Eun Sang souriait même en voyant mon fou rire... Kim Tan frappa dans le dos de ma chaise pour que je me calme, la professeur allait arriver...

Après ce cours, je me suis réfugié à l'extérieur pour avoir un peu d'air. Je me suis installé sur un banc quand la victime favorite de Young Do, Moon Joon Young est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous regardions la cour en silence quand il me posa quelques questions, des questions différentes des autres élèves, il ne me parlait pas de Tan ou d'argent mais de moi. Il voulait savoir comment c'était le Canada, la France, mon ancien lycée, mes passions. Il a même eut l'air surpris quand je lui ai posé des questions sur lui.

Nous avons échangés quelques banalités et nous sommes rentrés dans le lycée. En plein milieu du couloir Young Do et ses sbires nous bloquèrent le passage et tout dérapa. Les élèves s'entassaient autour de nous et Young Do s'en prenait à Joon Young :

« Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments, dit-il à Joon Young après l'avoir claqué dans les casiers, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me dénoncer anonymement ? lui demanda-t-il ironiquement »

Joon Young était tellement à bout de nerf que sa respiration était saccadée, je ne savais pas si il allait tenir longtemps, je pris donc la décision d'intervenir en faveur de mon nouvel ami.

J'étais derrière Choi Young Do et je mis une main sur son épaule, il se retourna d'un coup et me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard me provoquait d'oser poser la main sur lui, son rictus me provoquait d'oser lui parler, son parfum m'enivrait et d'un coup je ne savais plus ce que je voulais lui dire, mes mots et mes pensées étaient comme déconnecté de mon cerveau . Je baissai les yeux et il se retourna vers Joon Young et fit un geste de la main plein de dédain. Il continua à embêter mon ami mais je n'étais d'aucune aide, je n'étais pas vraiment là, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, fasciné par la personne devant moi.

Puis Joon Young poussa Young Do et cria :

« Ne me touche pas ! J'en ai assez ! »

J'étais encore derrière Young Do à ce moment là et je fus projeté sur le casier derrière moi. Cha Eun Sang me regardait inquiète, je me massai le dos et la rassurai du regard...

J'avais bien dit que Joon Young ne tiendrait pas le coup, il donna un coup de sac à Young Do en pleine figure. Les élèves ont retenu leurs souffles et de dos je pouvais voir Young Do poser sa main sur sa joue et regarder le sang sur son doigt, une preuve que Joon Young pouvait lui aussi le blesser...

« Pourquoi tu compliques tout ? demanda Young Do sans vouloir la réponse, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? »

« J'en peux plus ! Enfoiré ! cria Joon Young. Je vais changer d'école, je n'ai plus rien à craindre ! »

Quoi ? Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il partait, pensai-je pendant qu'il attaqua Young Do de front. Young Do le fit passer au dessus de son épaule et il s'écrasa le dos par terre. Je me suis retenue encore une fois, étrangement fasciné par Young Do, sa force, sa démarche, sa voix...

Tout le monde s'en alla en même temps que Young Do sans un regard pour Joon Young.

Je me suis donc accroupie près de Joon Young pour l'aider tout comme Eun Sang. Tan arriva attrapa Eun Sang puis moi et nous demanda de ne pas l'aider et de ne jamais prendre le parti des faibles...Mais j'ai tout de même raccompagné Joon Young jusqu'à la sortie en lui disant de m'appeler si cela n'allait pas...

Dans le taxi sur le chemin du retour j'étais toute retournée, je pensais à ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que j'avais ressenti. Je me demandais même pourquoi je l'avais ressenti. Je savais ce que c'était et au fond de moi je me maudissais, pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours compliqué. En plus d'être dans une école où l'on jugeait les gens sur leur argent, il fallait que je craque sur le pire d'entre eux ?

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé une heure à faire mes devoirs je me promenais dans les rues, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où manger rapidement. Je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs et manger seule au studio me déprimé.<p>

Je marchai tranquillement la tête dans les nuages, je regardai les vitrines, les passants. Je tournai à gauche et tombai sur une rue faite pour moi, elle regorgeait de magasin pleins de bonnes choses.

L'enseigne d'un magasin avait attirée mon estomac affamé et j'y suis entré sans me poser de questions. Je flânai dans les rayons à la recherche de ramens et pris les premiers qui me tombaient sous la main et j'ai payé rapidement la caissière sans oublier de me prendre mes mikados préférés. Je suis sortie de la boutique et je me suis installé sur une table à l'extérieur pour manger mes ramens à ciel ouvert.

Je dégustai mes ramens les yeux au ciel, essayant de voir les étoiles quand le bruit d'une moto me sortit de ma rêverie. Féru de moto que je suis, je tournai la tête vers la cause du bruit et le conducteur s'arrêta à côté de ma table. J'arrêtai de manger et observai la superbe moto « made in Korea », mon père adore ces moto là, il m'a d'ailleurs transmis sa passion, tout comme ma mère pour le coréen... Je continuai mon observation des étoiles pleins les yeux, la moto orange et noir me fascinait... Le motard coupa le moteur, pencha sa moto pour mettre la béquille et descendit élégamment de celle-ci. Je me remis à manger pour ne pas paraître impolie car fixer les gens ça ne se fait pas !

J'entendis le conducteur poser le casque sur sa moto mais je ne l'entendis pas rentrer dans le magasin, il restait là...

Je décidai de le regarder au cas où il avait quelque chose à me demander, je levai la tête et me figeai sur place au point qu'un de mes ramens s'échappa de ma bouche, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le garçon vêtu de noir : Choi Young Do. Il avait un pansement là où Joon Young l'avait cogné avec son sac...

Il restait là à me regardait ravi de mon trouble, je m'essuyai la bouche et décidai de me reprendre, je le regardai lui puis sa moto et dit :

« C'est une KTM !, en me levant vers sa moto »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, je connaissais presque tout sur les motos. Surprit, il leva les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche comme-ci quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-il une main sur le front, ton père travaille chez Yamaha... »

J'acquiesçai et fis le tour de la moto en passant mes mains dessus, Young Do m'observait intrigué.

« Bon choix, lui dis-je d'une façon experte »

Nous nous asseyons et nous continuâmes à parler moto pendant cinq minutes, nos discours s'enflammaient, je lui vantais les mérites de Yamaha et il me le faisait savoir quand il n'était pas d'accord. Quand j'eus fini de manger mes ramens, je mis mes mikados dans mon sac et dis :

« Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour faire un tour... Appelles moi ! »

Puis je partis sur le chemin du retour quand il cria :

« Ya, Comment veux tu que je t'appelles ? Je n'ai pas ton numéro ! »

Je me retournai en souriant et répliquai :

« Je suis sûre que cela ne te posera pas de problème »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, il sourit de façon arrogante et je repartis, il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allai croire qu'il n'était pas le genre de gars à avoir des informations facilement...

Je marchai contente de cette conversation... Pourquoi cela ne se passait pas aussi bien à l'école ? me demandai-je

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le chapitre deux qui se fini à l'épisode 6 du drama. La dernière scène se situe avant que Young Do rencontre Eun Sang au magasin de ramens...<em>

_Hana :Un, Doul : Deux, Set : Trois_

_Merci à Collectible pour sa review et à pyreneprincesse de suivre mon histoire..._

_A bientôt pour la suite... Reviews please ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tan regardait les photographies affichées sur un mur dans l'appartement de Myung Soo pendant que j'écrivais dans mon journal. Je ressassais dans ma tête comme dans mon journal les événements des derniers jours, la bagarre entre Young Do et Joon Young, notre moment « civilisé » au magasin de ramens et la boule dans l'estomac que j'avais à chaque fois que je le croisais...

La porte claqua derrière Chan Young qui entra, seul pour une fois, il descendit les quelques marches et vint poser son sac sur la table, juste à côté de moi. Je m'empressai de fermer mon journal pour ne pas que ses yeux le lisent par inadvertance ce qui provoqua un regard étonné de sa part. Il devait se doutait que ce carnet violet était un journal intime après tout cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Lee Bo Na en ait un...

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda t-il à Tan en ouvrant son sac »

« Je ressasse le passé, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague face à ces photos. Depuis quand tu sors avec Lee Bo Na ? se renseigna t-il auprès de Chan Young»

« Un an et demi, révéla t-il. Tu en es où avec Eun Sang ? ajouta Chan Young »

« Je vais lui déclarer ma flamme, avoua Tan le plus naturellement possible »

« Vraiment ? me réveillai-je, c'est génial ! m'extasiai-je en me levant rapidement »

Chan Young et Tan souriaient face à mon comportement enjoué.

« Les filles sont toutes les mêmes à ce que je vois, annonça Chan Young, quelques soit leur nationalité, dès que l'on parle d'amour elles sautent au plafond !»

Tan se moquait de moi, se remémorant sûrement le coup de cœur que j'avais eu pour son ami américain : Jay. C'était trop gênant pour moi, je contournai la table pour me rapprocher de Tan et criai :

« Ya ! en lui frappant sur l'épaule »

Chan Young se marrait pendant que Tan faisait semblant d'avoir mal, comme d'habitude.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis notre rencontre quand on avait 11 ans, son père avait une réunion à Vancouver, sa mère en avait donc profité pour venir nous voir accompagné de Tan. C'est là que nous fîmes connaissance et que j'ai découvert les talents d'acteur de Tan, qui avait simuler la douleur quand deux enfants de ma rue nous avaient embêtés, ils avaient récoltés un regard noir de la part de sa mère et sûrement des cauchemars pour des semaines...

Quand je sortis de mes pensées Tan quittait la pièce. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour déclarer sa flamme à Eun Sang...

Déçue, je repris ma place et sortis mes cahiers pour terminer mes devoirs de Mathématiques. Chan Young était à côté de moi et m'aidait quand j'en avais besoin, les Maths et moi ça faisait deux. Nous avions la tête dans nos cahiers quand il me demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que la directrice est ta marraine et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu connais Tan ? »

Je lâchai mon crayon, complètement abasourdi, il dut voir dans mon regard mon interrogation puisqu'il m'expliqua de suite :

« Mon père est le secrétaire de Jeguk, il sait tout, il m'a demandé comment allait la filleule de la directrice. J'étais étonné, je ne savais pas que la filleule de la directrice était à l'école, il m'a donc dit ton nom et voilà... finit-il en replongeant dans les bouquins »

« Tu, euh, tu ne l'as dit à personne ? me renseignai-je »

« Non, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ... »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle pour mon lien avec la directrice mais pour qui je suis, voilà tout, dis-je en baissant les yeux »

Il me regarda avec compréhension et me fit un sourire. Soudain un cri retentit puis Lee Bo Na arriva en trombe et se plaça entre nous, face à moi. Je levai la tête vers elle tandis que Chan Young rigolait, la main sur le front.

« Ya ! Sixtine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu souris à mon Chang Young ? me demandait-elle hors d'elle. Et toi ! criait-elle en se tournant vers Chan Young, Pourquoi tu lui as souri ? »

Chan Young riait toujours et ne m'était d'aucune utilité, il avait l'air content de la jalousie de sa copine. Je décidai donc de m'éclipser, je rangeai mes affaires lentement et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Lee Bo Na était toujours en pleine crise de jalousie quant elle me vit franchir la porte.

« Ya ! cria-t-elle, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! »

Je fermai la porte sous les rires de Chan Young et m'en allai un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'étais fait un nouvel ami...

* * *

><p>Au lycée, un attroupement anormal s'était formé devant la classe. Je choisis de m'approcher, Lee Bo Na avait eu la même idée que moi puisqu'elle me devança après m'avoir fait un grand sourire. Pourquoi me sourit-elle ? me demandai-je. Chan Young ne lui as tout de même pas dit ?<p>

Je chassai ces questions de mes pensées et levai les pieds pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle. Young Do était là, face à Eun Sang et Bo Na. Il renversa par terre la sac de Eun Sang puis celui de Bo Na pour faire la différence. Oh mon dieu, pensai-je, il va découvrir que Eun Sang est une assistée !

« Vous voyez, montra-t-il du regard. Regarde, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'argent, affirma-t-il à Eun Sang. Tu n'es pas une nouvelle riche, devina-t-il »

Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire ? pensai-je, il y avait autre chose avec Eun Sang...

« Si une assistée se fait passer pour une nouvelle riche, continua-t-il, elle ment à toute l'école. Et ça, c'est un problème.»

Pensive, j'avalai ma salive avec difficulté puis Young Do chercha quelqu'un du regard et croisa le mien, comme-ci sa menace envers Eun Sang comptait aussi pour moi. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que tout le monde savait pour moi ?

Chan Young entra et la situation se calma, il protégeait aussi bien Eun Sang que sa copine, ce qui n'échappait pas à Young Do.

« La nouvelle a beaucoup de chevaliers en armure autour d'elle. Ça me donne envie de les affronter, révéla Young Do en regardant Eun Sang dans les yeux... Ça me donnes envie d'être méchant, ajouta-t-il en s'en allant vers la sortie »

Tout le monde s'écarta quand Young Do sortit moi y compris. Son regard croisa à nouveau le miens et je fus certaine que sa menace sur le fait de mentir à toute l'école me concernait aussi. J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de tout révéler pour être tranquille et celle de ne rien dire pour qu'il ait une raison de me regarder, même d'une façon menaçante... Suis-je aussi désespérée ?

* * *

><p>Je sortis tranquillement de la salle en parlant à Cha Eun Sang, j'étais admirative de cette fille. Tan m'avait raconté le nombre de travail qu'elle avait, elle était vraiment courageuse. Je me rendis vers mon casier pas très loin de celui de Eun Sang et je vis encore une fois un attroupement dans le couloir autour de Young Do et de Joon Young. Quand va-t-il le laisser tranquille ? pensai-je, Il va changer d'école, ça ne lui suffit pas ?<p>

« Retire ta plainte s'il te plaît, suppliait presque Joon Young »

Cha Eun Sang et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet, espérant avoir mal entendu. Young Do avait vraiment porté plainte contre Joon Young, pour une petite égratignure en plus !

Je regardai la scène de loin complètement estomaquée et je tendais l'oreille pour ne rien rater.

« Mes yeux pleuraient sans arrêt, se plaignait Young Do en mimant un flot de larmes »

Et en plus il exagérait dans ses propos ! Joon Young se doutait qu'il en rajoutait mais s'excusa quand même en lui demandant une fois de plus de retirer sa plainte.

« Impossible, tu m'as frappé, rétorqua Young Do, range la bien et prends-toi un avocat bien cher, le conseilla-t-il avec humour »

« Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi, demanda Joon Young paniqué à l'idée de devoir payer »

« Ah ! tu me brises le cœur, mentit Young Do encore une fois. Je peux rien te promettre mais... Tu veux essayer de te mettre à genoux ? proposa-t-il le plus naturellement du monde »

Il se prend pour qui ? rageai-je au fond de moi, un roi ? D'accord il avait tout pour en être un mais il ne faut pas exagérer !

Joon Young réfléchissait quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller lentement. Je vis Eun Sang choquée, je m'approchai d'elle et mis ma main sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

Young Do était content de lui mais même son meilleur ami Myung Soo avait l'air déçu...

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Kim Tan. Quand il passa à côté de moi je vis à quelques point il était énervé, il avait l'air calme mais c'était une façade qu'il avait apprise auprès de son père... Cette fois-ci il allait intervenir, pensai-je.

Il demanda à Joon Young de se lever mais il refusa, il disait même que Tan le dégoûtait à jouer les gentils et qu'il n'était pas mieux que Young Do. Je m'avançai au côté de Tan qui demandait à Joon Young si il lui avait fait du mal dans le passé, la réponse de Joon Young supposait que oui. Je voulai m'abaisser pour relever Joon Young mais je n'eus pas le temps, Tan voulait se racheter et mit une droite à Young Do.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, j'étais surprise comme tout le monde mais je sortis de ma stupeur. Je pris le bras gauche de Tan au cas il aurait envie de recommencer en espérant qu'il ne le fasse pas même si je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de le retenir... Il ne pensa même pas à dégager mon bras mais plutôt à affronter Young Do du regard.

« Je t'ai frappé moi aussi, oblige moi à m'agenouiller, le provoqua Tan »

« Vraiment, répondit Young Do qui essayait sûrement de ne pas exploser»

« J'ai hâte, continuait Tan en ignorant mes tiraillements sur son bras. »

« Moi aussi, annonça Young Do en s'avançant dangereusement vers Tan »

« Hé, criai-je en français et en me plaçant devant Tan »

Young Do fixait Tan dans les yeux ne prêtant aucune attention à moi. Mes yeux étaient face au pull over bleu de Young Do et je me sentais toute petite entre eux, mon intervention ne servirait à rien si ils voulaient se battre mais qui aurait eu le courage de le faire à ma place ?

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Qui se bat ? s'égosilla un professeur »

Tan et Young Do pris la main dans le sac baissèrent les yeux tandis que les autres élèves se dispersèrent avant l'arrivée du professeur. Tan me décala rapidement sur le côté pour ne pas que je sois impliqué. Young Do le remarqua et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il voulait savoir qui j'étais pour Tan et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, son humiliation publique, je savais qu'il ferait tout pour le savoir, pas par curiosité non... Mais par vengeance il essaierait d'atteindre Tan à travers moi.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? demanda le professeur en arrivant à grand pas vers eux »

Je me décalai pour le laissé passer et repartis dans l'autre sens à la suite de Cha Eun Sang qui était plus choquée que moi...

* * *

><p>A la fin des cours, je sortis du lycée accompagné de Myung Soo qui fut rejoins par Lee Bo Na et sa copine Kang Ye Sol. Lee Bo Na n'attendit pas une seconde pour entamer une conversation sur le sujet du jour :<p>

« Il paraît que Tan à frappé Young Do. J'aurais voulu voir ça, dit-elle en imaginant la scène »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Young Do l'a bloqué, répliqua Myung Soo en faveur de son ami »

Leur conversation me rappela que je voulais des nouvelles de Tan, je ne les écoutai plus et sortis mon téléphone. J'écrivis un texto dans ma langue maternelle à Tan qui disais :

_Are you okay ?_ _Do you have a detention ? Call me if you need it..._

Deux secondes plus tard il me répondit : _Don't worry Six, this is not tragic. I will be fine _;)

Ah, c'est tout lui, me plaignais-je dans ma tête en rangeant mon téléphone, même si l'on se connais depuis sept ans maintenant il gardait toujours beaucoup de chose pour lui. Il avait appris à gérer ses choses là seul et encore, c'était pire depuis qu'il était parti seul à Los Angeles...

« Ya, Ra-Hel, cria Lee Bo Na ce qui me sortis de mes songes »

Lee Bo Na s'avança vers Ra Hel et nous dit de partir devant. Myung Soo et Ye Sol parlaient toujours de la bagarre et ils étaient visiblement pour Young Do.

« Et toi Sixtine, pourquoi tu as intervenu, me demanda Myung Soo, c'est dangereux t'aurais pu y perdre une dent ou... »

« Tu as intervenu ? le coupa Ye Sol très surprise »

« Oui, répondit Myung Soo à ma place et en faveur de Kim Tan en plus... »

Ye Sol me regarda interloquée et me dit d'une façon perdu :

« T'es qui au juste ? »

Myung Soo attendait ma réponse autant que Ye Sol, par leur question je voyais très bien qu'ils voulaient savoir qui j'étais par rapport à Tan, c'était toujours la même chose...

« Je dois y aller, m'esquivai-je, à demain »

Je partis sous les « Aish » de Myung So et Ye Sol frustrés de ne pas avoir de réponses à leurs questions...

* * *

><p>« You've got that ONE THING ! »<p>

Je montai les escaliers de mon immeuble les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en chantant à tue-tête et en traînant les pieds, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour récupérer le courrier. Je feuilletai tranquillement les publicités et je fus surprise de trouver une lettre de Jeguk entre les prospectus d'autant plus que l'enveloppe n'avait pas le tampon de l'école mais de l'entreprise elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? me dis-je à moi-même en ouvrant ma porte »

J'entrai, claquai la porte, enlevai mes chaussures et me jetai sur le canapé. Les jambes allongées j'étais bien installé pour ouvrir cette lettre. Je pris mes précautions en décollant l'enveloppe pour ne pas arracher la lettre à l'intérieur et sortis enfin cette fameuse lettre. Il y avait deux exemplaires un en coréen et l'autre en anglais, ils devaient avoir peur que je ne les comprenne pas. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'exemplaire anglais, après avoir passé ma journée devant des documents coréens j'allai sans hésiter me faciliter la tâche pour ne pas me fatiguer les yeux...

Je lus la lettre et je dus la relire une deuxième fois en jetant un œil sur l'exemplaire en coréen pour être sur que ce n'était pas une blague. Il était écris noir sur blanc :

Sixtine Sonia Simone Ambrose 03/03/1996

(Les prénoms de ma mère et de ma grand-mère maternelle... Les prénoms des filles de ma famille maternelle commençaient toujours par S allait savoir pourquoi, une tradition de riche je suppose...)

Moi, Jung Ji-Sook achète en votre nom des actions du groupe Jeguk à hauteur de...

J'arrêtais de lire, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Si la santé financière de l'entreprise reste aussi bonne qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui ça me rapporterai environ 2 000 000 wons soit environ 2100 dollars canadiens par mois. Je me levai du canapé, incrédule, cet argent couvrirait mes dépenses comme le loyer... Pourquoi ma marraine m'offrait ces parts alors que je vais gratuitement au lycée grâce à elle. Elle n'est pas aussi généreuse d'après ma mère...

« Ah, dis-je tout haut » C'est peut-être ça, selon ma mère ma marraine n'avait pas compris le choix de ma mère, abandonner son entreprise familiale en France pour rejoindre mon père au Canada. Ma mère en avait marre de ces guerres fratricides entre elle et ses deux frères et elle avait tout laissée tomber au grand désarroi de ma marraine qui se faisait une joie d'être la meilleure amie de la fille d'une des familles les plus riches de France. Elles étaient restées en contact mais elles n'étaient plus du même monde donc plus aussi proche qu'avant...

Elle voulait peut-être que je reprenne le flambeau ?

Je partis m'asseoir sur mon lit envoyer un email à ma marraine pour avoir ses explications. Je regarderai ma boite mail demain, me dis-je n'ayant pas le courage d'attendre sa réponse. Je mis toute la journée par écrit sur mon journal avant de m'endormir facilement, fatiguée de toutes ces émotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Aish : interjection coréenne lorsque que l'on est en colère ou frustré (Lee Min Ho dans Boys Over Flower)<strong>

**2100 dollars canadiens = environ 1440 euros**

**Même si elle est née en 1996 (17 ans) en Corée ils ajoutent un an à l'âge réel (naissance) car ils comptent à partir de la conception ( 9 mois mais ils arrondissent à un an).**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, merci pour les reviews. A bientôt pour la suite...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

« Sixtine ? » m'appela la personne en me touchant l'épaule. Je me retournai et vis Joon-Young.

« On peut parler ? me demanda-t-il »

J'acceptai et nous nous rendîmes à l'extérieur sur un banc. L'air frais me faisait oublier les regards incessants, les questions de Lee Bo Na et de Kang Ye Sol pendant les intercours, l'émail à la directrice et surtout celui que j'écrivais à ma mère quand Joon-Young est venu me parler.

« Ça va mieux se passer ici pour toi, commença-t-il, ils vont se lasser de toutes leurs questions... »

« J'espère, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que tu voulais me parler, lui demandai-je »

« Non tu as raison, dit-il en baissant la tête. Je voulais te dire au revoir, je change d'école aujourd'hui »

Ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout, je pensais juste qu'il m'aurait prévenu avant et pas le jour même.

« On aurait pu sortir pour fêter ça, m'exclamai-je ce qui le fit rire. Passe moi ton portable que j'enregistre mon numéro »

Il me le donna, j'écrivis mon numéro et dit : Hana, Doul, Set avant de nous prendre en photo, ce qui fera office de photo de contact.

Nous rigolâmes à cause de la photo puis je m'appelai pour récupérer son numéro de téléphone et je nous pris encore une fois en photo pour mon répertoire. La photo était plus joyeuse que la première où on voyait bien que Joon-Young ne s'attendait pas à être pris en photo.

Nous avons discuté encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il me dise qu'il devait partir. J'étais triste que ça finissait comme ça mais c'était mieux pour lui. Je le pris dans mes bras ce qui le choqua puisqu'il attendit avant de me serrer à son tour.

Je le lâchai et dis en lui faisant signe :

« Good Bye Joon-Young appelle moi ! »

Il me sourit et partit sans se retourner. Je me retournai pour rentrer et vis Eun Sang qui était sur la passerelle et qui avait l'air déçue de l'avoir raté...

J'entrai dans l'école et marchai dans le couloir en direction du bureau de la directrice pour comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait fait un tel cadeau. En arrivant aux casiers j'aperçus Young Do en grande discussion avec Eun Sang, il devait encore l'embêter. C'est dingue ça ! À croire qu'il passait désormais tout son temps à enquêter sur elle et qu'il avait oublier que moi aussi j'avais un lien avec Tan... Je pensais à autre chose et enfermais cette jalousie dans un coin de ma tête puis je continuais ma route vers le bureau de la directrice.

Je frappai et entrai.

« Ah, Sixtine, dit-elle en se levant vers moi, c'est à propos des parts n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, pourquoi m'offrir ça alors que je viens ici gratuitement grâce à vous ? »

« Assieds toi, me dit-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau »

Je m'assis et attendis ses explications.

« Je connais ton envie de faire des affaires, je sais que tu aimes la gestion, l'économie... C'est dans ton sang, m'expliqua-t-elle avec conviction. Même si ta mère a tout abandonné, tu n'es pas obligé de ne pas t'y intéresser »

Je réfléchis à ses paroles, oui j'aimais tout ça et cela ne m'impliquais pas personnellement avec aussi peu de part...

« De plus, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de l'argent, ajouta-t-elle »

Elle avait dis les mots magiques et elle le savait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

« D'accord, j'accepte »

« Très bien, signe moi tout ça et ce sera terminé »

Je signai les dizaines de feuilles qu'elle me montra, j'avais l'impression d'ouvrir un compte à la banque et que tout ce que j'avais à faire était de signer sans rien vérifier.

« Voilà, finit-elle en me souriant »

« Au revoir, lui dis-je en me levant et en quittant la pièce »

« Au revoir, répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague et un sourire satisfait sur le visage »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je croyais que cela n'allait pas du tout plaire à ma mère...

* * *

><p>Cha Eun Sang m'avait parlé du café où elle travaillait, ça avait l'air d'un endroit sympa et surtout pas très loin de chez moi. J'étais donc installé à une table dans ce café, un milk-shake à la main tandis que je discutais par webcam avec ma mère. Eun Sang venait parfois me parlait quant il n'y avait pas de client et avait trouvé ma mère trop jolie en la voyant à la webcam, une blonde aux yeux bleus, tout le contraire de moi lui ai-je dis, je ressemblais plutôt à mon père...<p>

« Pourquoi tu as signé ça ? me demandait ma mère dans ma langue maternelle pour la énième fois »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, fatigué de lui répéter la même chose comme quoi ça m'aiderait financièrement et que je ne craignais aucun risque vu la faiblesse de mes parts. Mais elle n'écoutait rien, elle avait passé sa jeunesse dans ses histoires et était définitivement devenue allergique à ce milieu.

« Tu sais pourquoi maman, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondis-je »

Je bus mon milk-shake à la paille toujours en pleine discussion avec ma mère quand quelqu'un s'installa face à moi. Je relevai les yeux et la paille tomba d'elle même de ma bouche. Choi Young Do habillé de noir était assis face un moi son téléphone à la main. Il me regardait sans aucune émotion, lui qui habituellement avait toujours un petit sourire en coin.

Je faisais des gros yeux, espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ma discussion avec ma mère ou qu'il ne l'avait pas comprise. Je ne connaissais pas son niveau en anglais mais les élèves de Jeguk savaient presque tous le parler, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Euh, je te laisses maman je vais rentrer. On parle de ça plus tard. Bye, lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main à la webcam »

« Mais... Sixtine. TU... »

Je me déconnectai avant qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase et fermai mon ordinateur portable sans même prendre le temps d'arrêter le système.

Je regardai Young Do qui était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone et lui demandais : « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Il ferma l'étui de son portable et regarda sur le côté. Cha Eun Sang était là, en tenue de serveuse un plateau à la main. Je venais de deviner pourquoi il était la... Et ce n'était pas pour moi, ça c'est sûr.

« Tu ne réponds toujours pas au téléphone, reprocha-t-il à Eun Sang »

« Comment tu as su où me trouver ? lui demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard inquiet »

« Ah ! Tu me sous-estimes, lui répondit-il »

Il fit une de ces mimiques que j'aimais tant secrètement en s'amusant avec son téléphone et reprit :

« Ce qui m'a surpris le plus quand j'ai appris à te connaître, c'est que tu étais devenue riche en travaillant dur. »

Je regardai leur échange, n'en croyant pas mes yeux, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

« Je suis venu parce que je me sentais seul, avoua-t-il à Eun Sang »

Quant il prononça ces mots, j'ai su de suite ce qui n'allait pas, il était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de Eun Sang. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle quand même, non ?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, la tête dans les nuages j'entendis quelques bribes de leur conversation, il avait retiré sa plainte grâce à Eun Sang. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'il retire cette plainte ?

« Je te l'avais promis, continua-t-il »

« Tu lui as promis quoi ? retentit une voix derrière moi »

Je me retournai et vis Tan arrivait vers nous. Young Do perdit son sourire, Eun Sang était étonné tandis que je rangeais mon ordinateur dans sa pochette. Je sentai que ça allait dégénérer peut-être même en bagarre comme dans les couloirs l'autre jour, je n'avais pas envie que mon ordinateur devienne un dommage collatéral...

Tan s'assit entre Young Do et moi, il lui demanda comment il avait trouvé Eun Sang. Il lui répondit qu'il savait dans quels endroits elle travaillait. C'est quoi ça du harcèlement ? me demandai-je.

« Et alors, dit Tan, tu fais la plonge tous les weekend et pendant les vacances... »

J'imaginais mal Young Do accepté de faire ça quant à Eun Sang, elle semblait tétanisée qu'il découvre la vérité.

« Tu n'as pas de travail ? dit Tan à Eun Sang voulant l'éloigner »

Eun Sang s'en alla. Young Do et Tan reprirent leur conversation, on aurait un combat de coq. Je sirotai tranquillement mon milk-shake en les écoutant, mieux qu'un film... Tan affirmait qu'il allait bien avec Eun Sang tandis que Young Do disait le contraire.

« Ne touches pas à Eun Sang, le menaça Tan »

Je m'aurais cru à une assemblée où deux pays se déclaraient la guerre.

« Prends soin de tes genoux, conseilla Young Do, sur mon tatami tout est permis »

Je fis un bruit admiratif sans m'en rendre compte, où allait-il chercher ces phrases là ?

Young me regarda l'air fier de lui pendant que Tan ravalait sa colère.

« Vos boissons sont prêtes, dit le responsable du café à notre égard »

« Où est Cha Eun Sang ? me renseignai-je auprès de lui »

« Elle est rentrée. Elle vous offre un verre, venez les chercher, nous dit-il»

Je me levai l'ordinateur à la main et allai chercher mon verre. Les garçons en firent de même et nous sortîmes du café en silence.

Young s'arrêta soudainement près du trottoir, l'air perplexe. Il prit une feuille dans ses mains, je m'avançai pour regarder derrière son épaule, c'était un avis de mise en fourrière. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers Tan et le vis tout sourire. Il n'avait pas fait ça ?

Je fronçai mes sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais savoir si c'était lui. Il me répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Voilà comment on utilise la loi... Le tuning est illégal, tu sais, dit-il à Young Do «

« Amuse toi bien , ajouta-t-il en s'en allant dans sa voiture avec chauffeur »

Young Do était sur les nerfs et avait froissé la fameuse feuille. La guerre était déclarée...

Je ne voulais pas subir sa colère, je partis en douce en direction de mon studio qui n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pieds.

« Ya ! Sixtine ! cria-t-il en courant derrière moi »

« Quoi , répondis-je en me tournant vers lui »

« Je t'aurais bien proposé un tour de moto mais comme tu le vois... dit-il en écartant les bras, c'est pas possible. Alors je m'invite chez toi, continua-t-il tout sourire. Ka Ja ! dit-il en me prenant le bras »

« C'est quoi cette histoire, tu veux fouiner chez moi ? C'est ça »

« Ah qui te dis que c'est ça ? Je veux peut-être juste te connaître »

J'étais pas dupe mais moi c'était sûr que je voulais le connaître et je n'allais pas perdre cette occasion »

« Ok suis-moi, lui dis-je, j'habite pas loin »

* * *

><p>J'ouvris la porte de mon studio, Young Do était derrière moi. Il entra, je fermai la porte et allumai les lumières. Pendant que j'enlevais mon manteau et mes chaussures il regardait partout, du sol au plafond. Je savais qu'il voulait fouiller.<p>

« Ah, dit-il en s'allongeant sur mon canapé et en fermant les yeux. Réveille moi demain »

« QUOI ? m'exclamai-je en enlevant ses pieds de l'accoudoir du canapé. Il n'a jamais était question que tu dormes ici ! »

« Aish ! Sixtine, j'essaye de dormir. Je ne veux pas appeler mon chauffeur ou il dira à mon père que je me suis fait confisquer ma moto par la fourrière. UNDERSTAND ! cria-t-il »

Je me calmai et dis : « Il suffisait de demander ou de prendre le taxi... »

« Le Taxi ? répétait-il, oui mais non merci. Je préfère rester ici, t'as de la chance que je te laisses le lit, ajouta-t-il les yeux toujours fermés et les mains derrière la tête »

« OK, acceptai-je, mais enlèves tes chaussures et si tu ronfles ou tu fouines je te vire et j'en m'en fiche qu'il fasse nuit et froid ! UNDERSTAND ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fit un grand sourire : « Komawo Sixtine ! »

Puis il s'empressa d'enlever ses chaussures et s'allongea confortablement en fermant les yeux.

Comment je pouvais résister à ça, pensai-je en soupirant. J'éteignis la lumière de la pièce principale et allai me changer dans la salle de bain pour mettre un pantacourt et un débardeur faisant office de pyjama. Je me brossai les dents, préparai mes affaires pour le lendemain et rejoignis mon lit.

Je m'y suis installé en pensant qu'à quelques mètres de moi se trouvait Choi Young Do, celui pour qui je craquais. J'allai sûrement faire des rêves, de beaux rêves cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai volontairement vingt minutes plus tôt car oui nous étions deux à devoir passer à la salle de bain.<p>

Je descendis du lit sur la pointe des pieds en utilisant la lumière de mon portable pour ne pas le réveiller. Je l'imaginais déjà me voler la place dans la salle de bain et faire semblant d'être long pour que je sois en retard. En passant à côté du canapé je vis qu'il avait toujours son manteau et un bras derrière la tête. J'aurai pu rester là, à le regarder pendant des heures mais je me ressaisis et allai dans la salle de bain.

Je pris une douche rapide puis je mis mon uniforme. Nous avions cours plus tard aujourd'hui mais j'avais prévu d'aller en salle d'étude avant pour faire mes devoirs.

Je me coiffai d'une queue de cheval et soufflai en me regardant dans le miroir, prête à affronter le grand méchant Young Do.

Je sortis, ouvris les volets pour faire entrer la lumière et préparais le petit-déjeuner.

Je déposai le plateau sur la table basse face à Young Do toujours endormi et décidai qu'il était temps qu'il se réveille, qu'on commence tard ou pas, moi j'avais prévu de partir alors...

« Hum, Hum ! commençai-je »

Il ne réagissait pas, même pas un petit mouvement des yeux.

« Oh ! me plaignais-je, en me mettant à genoux face à lui pour secouer son bras »

« Young Do ? ET ! Young Do ? »

« Aish, Ah ! Sifflait-il »

Exaspéré, il était pire qu'un petit garçon. Je décidais donc d'y mettre du mien et je pris la main qu'il avait derrière sa tête dans l'attention de la tirer mais il me bloqua la main en la plaquant entre sa joue droite et sa main.

J'étais figé devant cette image. Il avait l'air calme et mignon quand il dormait. En plus la paume de ma main était contre sa joue, je pouvais sentir la douceur et la perfection de sa peau. Je me calmai et n'avais plus envie de le réveiller, je posai mon menton sur le rebord du canapé et admirais son visage à quelques centimètres du miens.

Si je n'avais pas la certitude qu'il était amoureux de Eun Sang, j'aurais tenté de l'embrasser sur la bouche, ça l'aurait sûrement réveiller... Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il l'appréciait et ça se voyait. J'ai donc choisi une autre méthode et je m'avançai pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue.

L'effet fut aussi immédiat que si je l'avais embrassé sur la bouche, il se redressa et cria : « Ya ! Pyunte ! »

Satisfaite, je me relevai et le regardai de haut : « Quoi ? Tu faisais l'enfant, j'ai donc fait la maman qui réveillait son enfant d'un bisous, dis-je en rigolant »

Son visage se ferma, j'avais l'impression que j'avais ramené en lui un souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas. Il se leva précipitamment et mit ses chaussures.

« Ya ! Tu ne manges pas ? Tu pars déjà ? »

Il but d'une traite le bol de soupe et se dirigea vers la porte sans même toucher au riz.

« Au fait Pyunte, dit-il en se retournant vers moi, t'es plutôt sympa pour une amie de Tan »

Puis il franchit la porte sans se retourner me laissant seule, le cœur qui bat parce qu'il me plaisait quand il dormait et m'énervait quand il était réveillé.

« Ah ! soupirai-je en m'asseyant pour déjeuner »

* * *

><p>Au midi, je mangeai à la cantine en compagnie de Myung Soo et de Lee Hyo Shin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs un garçon très intéressant et très mature. Nous avons discuté tous les trois d'un nouveau girl band, Myung Soo n'avait d'yeux que pour les chanteuses tandis que Hyo Shin analysait la construction de leur clip et moi leur stratégie marketing. Nous eûmes été vraiment dans le sujet quand nous entendîmes Tan crier :<p>

« J'ai dis lèves-toi ! »

Nous étions tellement absorbé par notre conversation qu'on avait même pas vu que Young Do et Eun Sang était à la même table.

Tout le monde les regardait et c'est comme-ci toute la pièce retenait son souffle quand Young Do se leva après Eun Sang.

Ils avaient encore une altercation à propos de Eun Sang. Tan devenait vraiment possessif envers elle, je lui dirai le fond de ma pensée.

Ça en devenait fatiguant, je me concentrais sur mon superbe repas et n'écoutais plus ce qu'ils disaient. Hyo Shin en fit autant tandis que Myung Soo féru de potin les regardait encore.

J'entendis Eun Sang crier et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête. Young Do lui avait fait un croche pied, son assiette s'était écrasée au sol tout comme elle.

Young Do se vantait de l'avoir mise à genoux et Tan avait envie de vouloir lui en remettre une.

Tan et Eun Sang s'en allèrent sans incident. La cantine reprit vie et tout le monde continua leurs conversations là où ils les avaient laissées.

« Alors, dis-je en montrant une vidéo sur mon téléphone, et les CRAYON-POP. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 4, il y avait un peu plus Young Do et j'ai adoré l'écrire. C'était l'épisode 8 du drama. <strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Sinon vous aimez CRAYON-POP : Bar, Bar, Bar ? J'aime ça me fait trop marrer. Et Lee Min Ho qui bougeait la tête aux SBS Awards pendant leur prestation :) Tapez Lee Min Ho watching kids dancing in SBS Drama sur Youtube. **

**Ka Ja : Allez, allons-y...**

**Komawo : Merci**

**Pyunte : Pervers**

**Aish : Hé !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

J'avais quitté Myung Soo et Hyo Shin après le repas et me trouvais maintenant à airer dans les couloirs. J'essayais en vain de contacter Kim Tan pour la troisième fois depuis l'incident avec Young Do au réfectoire. Je savais qu'il allait craquer et que ça allait finir en bagarre cette histoire, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de problèmes et qu'il se fasse exiler encore une fois. Je perdais patience et faisais les cents pas :

« Ah ! Really ? me plaignais-je, toute seule en voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas »

Résignée je rangeai mon téléphone et décidai de le trouver moi-même. Je me dirigeai donc vers les escaliers, je n'aurai qu'à regarder à chaque étage si il était là... Je descendis rapidement les marches pour me retrouver entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussé, c'est la que je le vis. Il venait juste de descendre et se dirigeait à pas de loup vers Young Do et Myung Soo qui venaient de l'extérieur.

Je restai bloqué et regardai ce que je craignais se réaliser. Young Do s'avança seul et sûr de lui vers Tan.

Je dois agir vite, pensai-je les mains sur le crâne. Je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête et criai : « TAN ! », en espérant qu'il se retourne.

Bien sûr ce ne fut pas le cas, il continua son avancée et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Young Do sous les yeux ébahit de Myung Soo.

Je descendis les escaliers tout en les regardant, les claques et les coups de poing volaient. Je me retrouvai devant eux suivi de tous les autres élèves fascinés par l'altercation entre le lion et le renard du lycée.

« Stop ! criai-je en avançant vers eux dans le but de me mettre entre eux comme la dernière fois »

Mais des bras me retinrent en m'encerclant au niveau du ventre. Surprise, je me retournai et compris que c'était Myung Soo qui m'empêchait de m'interposer.

« Lâche moi ! m'écriai-je, en me secouant dans tous les sens »

Il resserra son emprise sur moi et me bloqua contre lui.

« T'es folle ? murmura Myung Soo dans mon oreille. Tu veux finir avec un nez cassé ? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux et vis qu'il était déterminé à ne pas me laisser, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Je me contentai donc de rester là sans rien faire à regarder deux garçons que j'appréciais se défouler l'un sur l'autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissaient être des heures d'autres garçons se décidèrent enfin d'intervenir. Ils étaient cinq, cinq pour retenir ces deux là. Myung Soo me lâcha et alla retenir Tan avec deux autres. Je reculai au cas ou...

« Arrêtez ! Kim Tan ! Choi Young Do ! cria Hyo Shin. Ça suffit... »

« Vous saignez ! constata Myung Soo avec effroi. Qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris ? Leur demanda-t-il déçu de voir ses amis en finir aux mains »

Je m'approchai de Tan, il était calmé après s'être autant défoulé. Je mis ma main sur son visage pour observer les dégâts. Il avait la lèvre fendue, la joue écorchée et à cela s'ajoutera certainement quelques bleus.

Il ne prit pas la peine de me regarder ou de dégager ma main, il continuait de fusiller Young Do du regard, qui lui aussi était bien amoché.

« Oh non ! Madame Jung ! s'écria une élève à l'arrivée de la directrice »

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour la laissé passer.

« Encore vous ? dit-elle mécontente. C'est de mieux en mieux, vous vous améliorez, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement. Dans mon bureau ! ordonna-t-elle »

Tan et Young Do la suivirent sans broncher pendant que j'espérais au plus profond de moi que me marraine soit aussi généreuse avec son fils qu'avec moi et qu'elle ne le renvoi pas aux États-Unis.

* * *

><p>Au studio de Myung Soo il me montra une photo de Tan et Young Do bras dessus, bras dessous. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver, tout comme moi qui allait finir par questionner Tan.<p>

Lee Bo Na et Kang Ye Sol entrèrent en tenue de golf. Elles nous firent savoir que Tan et Young Do n'y étaient pas allé et avaient passé leur temps dans le bureau de la directrice. Ça s'annonçait mal, pensai-je.

« Je me demandais justement pourquoi Young Do n'était pas allé dire au revoir à Tan avant son départ, nous confia Myung Soo »

« Et toi ? me demanda Lee Bo Na en me regardant dans les yeux, tu ne sais rien ? Tu es une amie de Tan après tout »

Six yeux étaient posé sur moi et je répondis honnêtement :

« Non... Il ne me dit plus rien en ce moment, on parlait plus sur internet quand il était à Los Angeles que maintenant alors qu'on est dans la même école, révélai-je déçue »

Ils acquiesçaient en silence puis Kang Ye Sol nous demanda si il n'aimait pas Eun Sang par hasard, lui qui ne faisait que la protéger.

Je savais la réponse mais décidais de me taire et de ne pas interrompre la joute verbale qui se déroulait sous mes yeux entre Lee Bo Na et Kang Ye Sol.

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous prends ? demanda Myung Soo, j'ai déjà arrêté une bagarre, ça suffit »

Elles s'arrêtèrent et le silence régna à nouveau dans le studio. Myung Soo qui n'était pas du genre à aimer le calme alla mettre la musique et dansait seul pendant que les filles me parlaient maquillage.

Ce n'était pas mon sujet favoris et en plus j'étais inquiète pour Tan. Je me levais, pris mes affaires et dis au revoir.

« Attends, m'appela Myung Soo, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte»

J'acceptai et sortis du studio, Myung Soo avait fermé la porte derrière lui et nous discutâmes un peu avant que je partes. Il avait le don de me remettre de bonne humeur, il me faisait rire aux larmes.

« Ah ! Pourquoi je ne tombes jamais amoureuse de gars comme toi, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes de joie »

Il fit de grands yeux et ses joues devinrent rouges.

« Ah ! Cute ! m'exprimai-je avec une voix de bébé et en mettant mes poings sous mon menton »

« Arrête avec les aegyo, sinon c'est moi qui vais tomber amoureux de toi, me dit-il le plus naturellement du monde »

Je remis mes poings à leur place et ma voix dans sa bonne intonation pour lui dire au revoir.

Il rentra et je pris le chemin de l'arrêt de bus. J'essayais encore une fois d'appeler Tan mais il rejeta directement l'appel. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour lui et triste qu'il me met à l'écart. Je me contentais donc de lui envoyer un texto lui disant :

_I'm here if u need it Good night XOXO_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain au soir, j'étais tranquillement dans mon salon en train de regarder Running Man, le portable en main au cas ou Tan voudrait se confier, ce que j'espérais.<p>

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer ou l'ennuyer en l'appelant, j'attendais désespérément qu'il m'appelle.

« Op Op Op Oppa Gangnam Style ! »

Je sursautai en entendant mon téléphone sonner et vibrer dans ma main, n'y croyant pas, je répondis sans regarder qui était l'interlocuteur.

« Allô, répondis-je automatiquement en anglais »

« Yeoboseyo, me répondis l'interlocuteur en coréen »

Ça ne devait pas être Tan, nous avions l'habitude de discuter en anglais. J'enlevai le téléphone de mon oreille et regardai le numéro inscrit. Il n'était pas caché mais pas dans mon répertoire non plus.

« Yeoboseyo, repris-je »

« Ya descends, m'ordonna la voix, je t'attends en bas »

Bip ... Il m'avait raccroché au nez.

Je me levai du canapé et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour voir qui pouvait bien m'attendre en bas.

C'était Choi Young Do assit sur sa moto et qui ne daignait même pas à regarder dans la direction de ma fenêtre, certains que je descendrai.

Je mis mon jean dans mes bottes, allai chercher une veste dans mon armoire et éteignis la télévision.

« Ah, j'espère que ça vaut le coup de rater Running Man, me lamentai-je »

Je fermai les lumières et la porte d'entrée rapidement puis je descendis les escaliers en courant. Arrivé dans le hall, la lumière s'alluma automatiquement ce qui révéla ma présence. Young Do tourna la tête vers l'entrée éclairée. Je sortis et avançai vers lui en mettant ma veste tandis qu'il me tendait un casque. Bien que j'étais intriguée, je ne lui posai pas de question et mis le casque. Il semblait froid, encore plus que d'habitude, lui qui aimait taquiner les gens. J'enjambai sa moto et m'installai, je n'étais même pas encore accrochée à lui qu'il démarrait déjà. Surprise par son démarrage brusque mes bras l'entourèrent d'instinct. Il roulait de plus en plus vite, le paysage défilait et la lumière des lampadaires me piquait les yeux. Une montée d'adrénaline traversa mon corps, ce n'était pas dû à la peur au contraire, j'adorais la vitesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire comme-ci j'étais dans un manège, les sensations fortes avaient toujours cet effet la sur moi.

Young Do ralentit et s'arrêta devant une bordure de trottoir. Il enlevait son casque et attendait que je descende. Toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je ne bougeais pas et savourais cette sensation.

« Hum, Hum, toussa Young Do, pour me faire comprendre qu'on était arrivés »

Son intervention me ramena à la réalité et je descendis. J'enlevai mon casque en regardant tout autour de moi, nous étions devant un petit parc où il y avait une aire de jeu et un lac. Je ne savais pas combien de temps on avait roulés, j'étais trop absorbée pendant le trajet pour regarder ou on aller.

Young Do prit mon casque des mains et le posa à l'arrière de sa moto.

« Kaja, dit-il en me tirant le poignet en direction du parc »

Je le laissais m'emmener et regarder ce coin de paradis. Arrivé devant un banc, il me poussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre de m'asseoir. Quelle délicatesse, comme d'habitude, pensai-je en m'asseyant. Il s'assit à ma droite et regardait tout droit. Il avait l'air pensif et calme, ce qui était inhabituel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager, il ne le remarqua même pas et avait toujours le regard dans le vague. Son profil m'ensorcelait et j'étais sûre que les frissons ressentis à ce moment là n'était pas un effet secondaire de l'adrénaline mais plutôt un effet made in Young Do.

Je sortis de ma contemplation et regardai au même endroit que lui. Le banc où nous étions était à quelques mètres du lac. La lune se reflétait dans ce lac et au loin on pouvait voir les immeubles de la capitale.

« Waouh ! m'émerveillais-je, cet endroit est génial »

Young Do fit un petit sourire que ne passa pas inaperçu et dit :

« Je venais souvent ici avec ma mère... »

Étonnée qu'il me raconte ça, je voulus en savoir plus mais il me coupa.

« J'ai besoin de compagnie pas de quelqu'un à qui parler »

Je compris le message cinq sur cinq. Il voulait ne pas être seul mais de pas avoir à parler pour autant. Je gardais les dizaines de questions que j'avais en tête au fond de moi et admirais le paysage.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence c'est lui qui entama la conversation :

« Tu as l'air de vraiment aimer la moto, je t'ai entendu glousser, se moquait-il en souriant »

« Oui j'adore, dis-je en levant les sourcils, c'est plus qu'une passion c'est un besoin. Certains on besoin de faire du sport ou de manger pour se sentir mieux, moi mon médicament c'est la vitesse, expliquai-je avec les mains »

Il me regarda abasourdi et rigola :

« Chincha ? se disait-il à lui même. Ya Pyunte ! Pourquoi les filles ne sont pas toutes comme toi ? m'annonça-t-il en secouant la tête »

J'étais choquée, était-ce un compliment ? Je me repassais la phrase plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour l'analyser sous tous les angles. Qui sait ? Il y avait peut-être une insulte cachée... Ou peut-être était-ce une simple comparaison. Mon euphorie dû au compliment retomba quand le prénom de Eun Sang me vint à l'esprit. Il avait dû me comparer à elle.

« Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en voyant mon changement d'expression, c'était un compliment. Bon, dit-il en se levant. On y va ? »

Je le regardai toujours d'un air méfiant, il me tendit sa main mais je ne réagis toujours pas. Impatient il me tira le bras avec force au point que je me retrouvai collée à lui. Ma joue droite était plaquée contre son torse et j'étais tétanisée par mes émotions. J'en aurais eu des sensations fortes aujourd'hui, pensai-je. Je levai la tête vers lui et croisai son regard interrogateur, il ignorait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi.

Je repris le contrôle de mes émotions et me dirigeai vers la moto suivit de Young Do qui me criait d'attendre...

* * *

><p>Durant la pause, j'étais assisse en classe face à Tan qui ne daignait pas à me parler, ses écouteurs étaient ses meilleurs amis. Je me contentais donc de gribouiller sur ma feuille d'un air absent en écoutant d'une oreille attentive ce que Kang Ye Sol et ses amies disaient à Cha Eun Sang. Elles la cuisinaient littéralement, qui sont tes parents ? C'est quoi leur société ? Et na na na ni... C'était très agaçant.<p>

«Kang Ye Sol, retentit la voix douce mais ferme de Young Do »

J'arrêtai ce que j'étais en train de faire et me tournai vers eux.

« Fiche lui la paix, ordonna-t-il calmement à Ye Sol »

Ce que je pensais depuis un moment se confirmait, il aimait vraiment Cha Eun Sang. Ah, pourquoi ça doit toujours finir comme ça, m'apitoyais-je en croisant mes bras sur la table et en posant ma tête sur eux.

« Daebak! Daebak ! cria soudain Myung Soo en entrant dans la salle »

Je relevai précipitamment la tête et le suivis du regard.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ta famille ? demanda-t-il à Eun Sang. »

« Ma mère m'a appelé elle dit que sa mère est énorme, continua-t-il en parlant à toute la classe »

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Young Do »

« Elle était à la réunion, habillée super classe... Elle est venue en voiture de luxe et leur à cloué le bec ! »

Quoi ? pensai-je, Tan m'avait dit qu'elle était une assistée. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je me tournai et croisai le regard de Tan qui me fit comprendre qu'il ne savait rien. Il avait enlevé ses écouteurs et était attentif à ce qu'il se disait. Encore un qui préférait Eun Sang, me dis-je.

« A part le logement, c'est elle qui finance tout le camp ! ajouta Myung Soo »

Tout le monde était étonné même la principale concernée. Cha Eun Sang demanda à Myung Soo si elle avait vraiment dit qu'elle allait financer ça. C'était vraiment bizarre, Tan m'avait-il dit la vérité ? Pourquoi me mentir à ce sujet ? Eun Sang était-elle vraiment une assistée ?

* * *

><p>Aegyo : mimiques et gestes mignons<p>

Yeoboseyo : Allô

Chincha : sérieux, vraiment ?

Daebak : énorme

Enfin, je suppose que vous connaissez ces expressions ;) Voilà pour ce chapitre : épisode 9. Le prochain est le 10 celui où ils sont au camp, j'ai hâte. R&R please !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Lycée Jeguk : **

J'étais assise en classe, toujours à la même place, devant Kim Tan. Je répondais à un email de ma mère quand Young Do entra dans la salle. Mes doigts quittèrent mon clavier sans que je m'en rende compte et je me mis à rêvasser tout en le regardant. Je pensais à ce que j'avais ressenti au parc et pas qu'au parc d'ailleurs mais plutôt à chaque fois que je le voyais.

De sa grâce incarnée il parcourut quelques mètres et s'assit face à Ra Hel, le dos de la chaise devant lui.

« Ra Hel, combien de fois es tu allée chez ton fiancé ? lui demanda-t-il »

« Qu'est que tu as pris ? lui répondit-elle »

« Tu n'y es jamais allé ? reprit-il »

« Viens en au fait, dit-elle avec assurance. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour remarquer qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête »

Je me retournais vers Tan en lui lançant un regard voulant dire : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il continua d'écrire en écoutant leur conversation discrètement.

Young Do raconta qu'il est allé chez Tan sans prévenir et qu'il y a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Tan leva les yeux de sa feuille et croisa mon regard. Il me fit un oui de la tête et en une seconde j'avais compris. Young Do avait croisé Eun Sang chez Tan ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là bas ? Eun Sang est vraiment la fille de la domestique ? Toutes ces questions restèrent sans réponses et j'étais de plus en plus intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Ra Hel à Young Do »

« Arrêtes ça, prévint Tan »

Les quelques personnes qui l'avaient entendu se retournèrent vers lui, certains espéraient une nouvelle bagarre tandis que d'autres voulaient des réponses.

« Ça doit faire mal de parler avec ta joue gonflée, conseilla ironiquement Tan à Young Do »

Ra Hel paraissait perplexe comme beaucoup de monde...

Le surveillant entra et coupa l'altercation en ordonnant à Kim Tan et Choi Young Do de le suivre.

Ça devait être l'heure de leur punition, supposai-je.

Tout le monde reprit leurs occupations quand les deux concernés quittèrent la salle. Je finis de donner de mes nouvelles à ma mère par email et mis mon téléphone en veille. Je sentis qu'on me regardait avec insistance alors je me tournais vers la droite. C'était Ra Hel, nos tables étaient séparées de quelques centimètres et elle en profita pour me questionner.

« Je suppose que tu ne sais rien, me dit elle avec ironie »

Je fis non de la tête ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Je regardais ailleurs et fis semblant d'être occuper avec mes devoirs. Quelques minutes passèrent et je sentais toujours son regard. J'étais patiente mais il y a avait des limites alors avec un gros soupir d'exaspération, je me tournais une deuxième fois vers elle est dit :

« WHAT ? »

Face à ma réaction, elle émit un petit rire moqueur et s'expliqua :

« Rien, c'est juste que... Je m'attendais à mieux venant de la filleule de la directrice »

Je devais avoir l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme avec ma bouche grande ouverte. Je n'étais pas douée pour cacher mes émotions.

« Hum, Hum, Comment tu sais ça ? chuchotai-je » Cela ne servait à rien de nier, une fille comme ça devait avoir de bonnes sources.

Elle sourit, se leva et rangea ses affaires puis elle me dit :

« Je te l'avais dit que je saurais qui tu es par rapport à Tan. Je vais avoir besoin de toi maintenant... »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui tu le connais bien d'après ce que je sais alors si tu ne veux pas que je révèle ton LIEN avec la directrice, il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses ce que je te demande »

Elle me fit un signe de la main et me salua tout haut :

« A tout à l'heure Sixtine »

Elle partit sous le regard des autres élèves totalement surpris que Ra Hel soit amical envers moi.

Pfff, dans quoi je me suis encore mise, me plaignais-je en mettant ma tête sur la table. Est-ce que ne pas vouloir être privilégié par mon lien avec la directrice valait le coup de se faire manipuler par Ra Hel ? Je me précipitais pour écrire mes pensées sur mon journal intime, cela m'aidera à y voir plus clair.

* * *

><p>J'avais passé les deux derniers jours dans les bouquins, aujourd'hui j'allai passer mes premiers examens à Jeguk. J'avais dû fournir plus d'effort que les autres... Déjà que je mettais plus de temps à lire les questions vu que le coréen n'était pas ma langue maternelle il fallait en plus que j'analyse bien la question et les réponses à cocher pour ne pas tomber dans le piège.<p>

À chaque fois que je levais la tête pour réfléchir, mon regard se perdait et je reluquais Young Do avec insistance. J'étais juste derrière lui, je n'avais donc pas d'alternative. Ah ! Encore un obstacle qui me faisait perdre du temps, pensai-je.

Je fis de mon mieux et rendis ma copie sans regrets. En sachant que je n'aurais pas pu faire plus...

En sortant de la salle je discutais de mes réponses avec Myung Soo. Il avait l'air dépité et certains d'avoir raté l'examen. Je lui proposais donc d'aller boire un verre pour nous vider la tête. Il accepta avec grand plaisir comme à son habitude.

Nous passâmes la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à chanter au karaoké dans différents clubs.

Seul Myung Soo avait le pouvoir de me faire oublier la vie extérieure. Il n'y avait que Myung Soo, le micro et moi...

* * *

><p><strong>Résultats des examens :<strong>

Tout le monde se précipitait vers la liste des résultats du premier semestre, Myung Soo le premier. Il m'avait rabâché qu'il allait être dernier, j'espérais que non. Je n'aurais pas aimé voir sa petite frimousse triste.

Chan Young était premier suivi de Ra Hel. Lee Boo Na était fière de son petit ami et lui fière d'elle qui avait montée de sept places.

« Daebak, Daebak, se marrait Myung Soo en se retournant vers nous »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas dernier ? lui demandai-je contente pour lui »

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla en riant. Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la fin de la liste. Il était 99 ème sur 100 ! Le centième était...

« Oh My God ! criai-je en me retournant vers Tan »

Il baissa la tête alors que tout le monde se moquait de lui, même Young Do lui lança un sourire alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire le malin puisqu'il était 98 ème.

Je me retournais vers le tableau d'affichage et espérais ne pas être aussi mal placée. Je trouvais facilement mon nom :

Sixtine Ambrose : 57 ème

J'aurais aimé avoir plus mais ça allait. J'essaierai de passer au dessus des 50 au prochain semestre...

Quand je me retournais, Kim Tan révélait à Eun Sang sa position et se tourna vers moi.

« Ash... »

Je souris et lui fis une gentille tape dans le dos.

« La directive va vraiment finir par te renvoyer à Los Angeles, lui dis-je amusé »

Il rigola et me répondit : « Elle perdrait l'élève avec le plus beau sourire si elle faisait ça... »

Il mit ses propos à exécution et me fit un sourire digne d'une publicité Colgate.

« Pfff, t'es bête ! dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule »

« Ah ! cria -t-il en se tenant l'épaule »

Je le regardais en secouant la tête et dis :

« Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi... »

Il leva les épaules, résigné et me tira vers la salle de classe.

* * *

><p>Au soir, j'étais dans un fast food réputé en train de manger un burger avec Myung Soo.<p>

« Je paris une séance photo en maillot de bain que tu n'es pas capable de manger la même quantité que moi ! me défiait Myung Soo »

Je le regardais et voyais du défi dans son regard. Il était sérieux...

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Moi ? Me faire photographier en maillot par Myung Soo ! Jamais !

Je le regardais donc avec challenge.

« C'est... »

Je fus coupé par ma sonnerie de téléphone, j'attrapai mon téléphone et vis le nom de la directrice s'afficher.

« Oh Mo ! »

« Wae ? Qui t'appelle ? me demanda Myung Soo en voulant regarder sur mon écran »

Je cachais l'écran en le mettant sur mon cœur et me levais :

« Tu peux commander plus si tu veux, j'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Il acquiesça et je sortis pour répondre.

« Yeoboseyo, répondis-je »

« Ya ! Sixtine, dit la directrice. C'est un désastre ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? lui demandai-je inquiète »

« Yoo Ra Hel veut annuler ses fiançailles avec Kim Tan ! cria-telle »

« Oh... dis-je doucement en faisait semblant de la comprendre » Enfin une bonne nouvelle

« Tu ne serais pas ce qu'il a fait pour que ça en arrive là ? me questionna-t-elle »

« Non, mentis-je en pensant que Eun Sang devait être la raison. Il ne m'a rien dit... »

« Aigoo ! Si tu sais quelques chose tu me préviens, m'ordonna-t-elle »

« Araseo, lui confirmai-je »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Ah, pauvre Tan, pensai-je. Quelle famille !

Je rentrais dans le fast food et me retrouvais face à Myung Soo qui avait face à lui au moins trois menus.

« Alors ? Ready ? me dit-il »

Je lui fis oui de la tête et leva le poing « Fighting ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain c'est avec un mal de ventre que je marchais lentement dans les bois. Nous allions tous vers le camp et d'après l'argent que les parents avaient dépensé cela devait être génial. Myung Soo était avec Young Do et n'avait pas du tout l'air de souffrir de l'estomac contrairement à moi qui avais dû embarquer plusieurs médicaments pour le séjour.<p>

Les élèves montèrent leurs tentes et j'en fis de même. J'étais avec deux filles que je connaissais que de vue, c'était mieux que d'être avec Lee Bo Na et Yoo Ra Hel qui faisaient les divas et ne voulaient pas monter leur tente.

L'emplacement de ma tente était à côté de celui de Cha Eun Sang. Je n'étais pas étonné que Ye Sol ne l'aide pas à monter la tente. Je n'étais pas non plus étonné que Choi Young Do veuille l'aider. Il voulait sûrement en profiter pour se rapprocher...

« Ah ! me plaignais-je frustrée » Je jetais par terre l'armature de tente que j'avais dans la main.

À ce moment là j'entendis un bruit d'appareil photo et ne fus pas surprise de voir que Myung Soo en était l'auteur.

« Ya ! criai-je »

Il rigolait et regardait le résultat. Puis il reporta son attention sur Eun Sang et Young Do et les prit en photo.

« Oh ! Je sais où je t'ai déjà vue, dit-il à Eun Sang. C'était un matin, tu sortais de chez Tan à moitié endormie »

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers eux pour écouter.

Young Do avait l'air intéressé par ce que Myung Soo disait avoir vu. Eun Sang allait être démasquée...

Je finis de monter la tente en écoutant d'une oreille attentive.

* * *

><p>« Garde à vous ! Le dernier debout fait gagner son équipe ! Touchez votre adversaire pour l'éliminer ! »<p>

L'instructeur nous donnait les règles de base du paintball. Moi qui aimais l'adrénaline, j'étais aux anges.

Un bruit de tir retentit et tout le monde se tourna vers Ra Hel qui avait était touchée.

« Comme ça ? dis Lee Bo Na avec assurance »

Les garçons de son équipe bleue applaudirent pendant que Ra Hel avait l'air furieuse. Même si j'étais dans son équipe, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ça lui apprendra à manipuler les gens.

Au coup de sifflet la partie commença et les élèves se lancèrent dans les scénarios aussi farfelus les uns que les autres.

J'avais pour but d'éliminer Myung Soo, je m'étais donc caché derrière des buissons pendant qu'il était occupé avec un autre. Le problème est qu'il s'était tiré dessus par inadvertance je n'avais donc plus de cible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait fait bien rire !

Je me relevais de ma cachette et tombais le nez sur un gilet bleu. Je fis tomber mon arme sur le choc et me retrouvais désarmée face à mon adversaire.

« Alors Pyunte, murmura Young Do en pointant son arme sur mon cœur »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et le regardais dans les yeux. Je le défiais de tirer. J'avais vu les autres faire un scénario alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je pris les devants :

« Vas -y ! Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? Mon cœur est tout à toi, fais en ce que tu veux ! »

Il me regarda perplexe mais se prit au jeu. Je devais être rouge pivoine à cause de cette déclaration déguisée.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue pendant qu'avec l'autre il visait toujours mon cœur.

« C'est un cadeau que je te fais, commença-t-il. Nos cœurs ne peuvent se rejoindre, le mien appartient à quelqu'un d'autre »

Sur ces mots, il recula de plusieurs pas et tira.

J'étais bouche bée, non seulement à cause de l'impact mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je tombais à genoux... Pour le scénario ou pour de vrai, je ne savais plus. Tout était vide dans ma tête.

Je levai les yeux et le vis s'en aller en disant : « Maintenant à nous deux Cha Eun Sang ! »

* * *

><p>Nous avions mangé dehors sur des tables. Je n'avais pu manger qu'une saucisse à cause de mon estomac, ce qui avait fait rire Myung Soo qui en avait mangé trois.<p>

De ma table, je voyais Myung Soo qui mitraillait Chan Young et Lee Boo Na avec son appareil. Je voyais aussi Young Do qui mangeait face à Eun Sang et l'embêtait en frappant sous la table. Je repensais à tout à l'heure... Ma déclaration déguisée lui avait peut-être fait comprendre la vérité sur mes sentiments et il m'avait donc aussi rejeté de façon détournée. C'était prévisible...

Les bruits de l'appareil de Myung Soo me sortirent de mes pensées. Il m'avait pris en fragrant délit de reluquage. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes les clichés qu'il avait de moi et leva les yeux vers moi en disant : « Daebak ! Daebak ! »

Il s'assit à côté de moi et voulut me murmurer quelque chose mais il fut coupé par Young Do qui criait que Cha Eun Sang ferait la vaisselle pour tout le monde.

Il oublia ce qu'il voulait me dire et reprit des saucisses. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« Kaja, me demanda-t-il, je vais donner mon assiette à Eun Sang »

Je me levai du banc et le suivis. Eun Sang n'était pas seule, Yoon Chan Young, Lee Bo Na et Choi Young Do étaient là. A notre arrivée ils se turent instantanément.

Myung Soo les regarda un par un et s'écria :

« Pourquoi vous vous taisez d'un coup ? Vous parliez de nous ? On est juste amis... »

« Vous aussi vous saviez ? le coupa Choi Young Do »

Myung Soo avait l'air perdu et ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Moi j'avais une petite idée...

« Choi Young Do, l'appela Eun Sang, il faut qu'on parle »

Elle s'en alla suivit par Young Do

« Wae ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? leur demanda Myung Soo »

Ils s'en allèrent tous sans répondre alors Myung Soo et moi lavions notre vaisselle nous mêmes.

« À ton avis, commença-t-il après plusieurs minutes, Qu'est ce que nous devrions savoir ? »

Je posai mon assiette dans l'évier et le regardai.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Hum, fit-il en raclant sa gorge, je suis sûr qu'ils parlaient de nous »

« Ya ! Sixtine ! »

Je me tournais doucement vers celle qui m'appelait : Yoo Ra Hel

Elle ne me donna pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me tirait déjà par le bras et m'emmenait au loin.

« Sixtine ! cria Myung Soo, Ken Chana ? »

Je lui fis un signe de la main et m'arrêta face à Ra Hel.

« Où est Chan Eun Sang ? me demanda-t-elle »

« Pourquoi ? »

« N'oublies pas que tu dois tout me dire, rétorqua-t-elle »

Je soupirais et lui dit :

« Elle est partie en dehors du camp avec Choi Young Do »

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds, sûrement pour vérifier si je mentais.

« Si je ne la trouve pas, je t'appelles et tu as intérêt à répondre sinon... »

« Sinon tu révèles tout, je sais »

Elle me fit un sourire suffisant et s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

« Cette fille est une vraie... ah ! m'énervais-je toute seule »

Je rejoignis ma tente rapidement et entrai dans mon compartiment sans jetais un regard aux autres filles qui ne faisaient que de parler de fringues.

Je fermais ma moustiquaire et m'enfouis toute habillée dans mon sac de couchage.

J'écrivis le déroulement de cette journée sur mon journal intime avec une écriture moins soignée qu'à l'accoutumé tellement j'étais sur les nerfs.

Ra Hel n'était pas la seule responsable, ce qui s'était passé avec Young Do pendant le paintball était la raison principale.

« Je suis nulle, me plaignais-je »

Mon téléphone vibra alors que j'étais en train d'écouter de la musique. C'était un numéro masqué : Ra Hel je suppose

« Yeoboseyo ? »

Personne ne répondait, j'entendis des bruits de pas et la liaison se coupa.

« Pfff »

J'éteignis mon téléphone, me suis mise en pyjama et m'endormis aussitôt en espérant que demain soit un jour meilleur.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à Yuko pour sa review. J'essaie d'intégrer mon personnage au drama en décortiquant chaque épisode... J'espère que ça te plaira par la suite. Bisous<strong>

** J'espère que ça plaît à tout le monde :) R&R**

** Wae : pourquoi ? **

**Yeoboseyo : allô **

** Aigoo : Oh là là **

** Araseo : d'accord**

**Ken Chana : tu vas bien ?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Le lendemain matin nous avions quitté les joies du camping pour aller à l'hôtel où nous devions assister à un séminaire.

Le séminaire était comme je l'avais imaginé... Des professionnels qui nous parlaient de leur réussite dans leurs entreprises, les filles qui faisaient des commérages sur le fait que Ra Hel ait dormi à l'hôtel et Young Do qui admirait Eun Sang les yeux dans le vide...

Bref, une belle journée en perspective...

Nous descendions tous au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. L'endroit était immense, sophistiqué et éclairé. Je m'y ferai jamais...

J'allai chercher mon plateau dans un coin de la salle et me servis moi même. Je décidais de ne pas me priver, des croissants en Corée ce n'était pas tous les jours.

En voulant m'installer je remarquai que Kim Tan et Lee Hyo Shin était là tranquillement en train de déjeuner. Myung Soo et Young Do étaient déjà en train de jouer les fouines et de les interroger sur les raisons de leur présence.

Eun Sang s'installa à la table d'à côté et je posai mon plateau à sa gauche. Young Do s'asseyait à côté de Tan pendant que Myung Soo allait leur chercher à manger.

Je décidais de changer la donne et d'avoir une bonne journée pour une fois.

Je marchais rapidement pour me mettre derrière la chaise de Tan et mis mes bras sur ses épaules pour lui faire un câlin.

Mon meilleur ami me manquait ces derniers temps et je me fichais de ce que les autres pensaient...

Tan se crispa et se détendit quand il vit que c'était moi. Hyo Shin était choqué tandis que Young Do me regardait comme-ci il allait m'enlever de là.

« I miss you, je lui ai dit dans l'oreille »

« YA ! s'écria Ra Hel qui posa son plateau sur la dernière place de libre de la table. Enlèves tes sales pattes de la ou je dis …, me menaça-t-elle devant tout le monde »

Lentement j'enlevai mes mains avec l'envie pressante de les mettre autour de la gorge de Ra Hel et d'appuyer fort. Je partis en direction de ma chaise sous le regard de Young Do qui avait entendu la menace de Ra Hel et l'analysait déjà dans sa tête.

Je mangeais tranquillement en écoutant leurs conversations. Lee Bo Na et Ye Sol s'étaient rendus compte que Ra Hel n'avait pas dormi avec Tan. Tan pour rattraper le coup à dit qu'il avait voulu se faufiler dans sa chambre mais qu'elle refusait de le faire entrer.

« Hum, dis-je avec sarcasme à Eun Sang, c'est plutôt le contraire... »

Elle sourit et Young Do entra dans la conversation.

« T'es un gars très occupé, dit-il à Tan. Tu as une fille qui te manques et une avec qui tu veux dormir... C'est le style américain ? demanda-t-il avec mépris »

Qu'est ce qu'il a avec les américains ? me demandai-je. La dernière fois aussi il avait allusion à la culture américaine quand il voulait savoir qui j'étais pour Tan. Il avait même suggéré que j'étais son jouet.

Son regard quand j'avais fait un câlin à Tan me revint à l'esprit et je compris que j'avais confirmé sa théorie en me comportant comme ça.

Pfff, pensai-je, après la déclaration cachée lors du paintball voilà que j'avoue sans le vouloir que je suis quelque chose que je ne suis pas. Ah, c'est trop compliqué...

« Je change de place ou tu t'en vas ? lui dit Tan agacé »

Eun Sang s'en alla. Je la suivis du regard ne comprenant pas son départ précipité comme les deux personnes à notre table.

Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir vu partir car Young Do décida de s'en aller prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas manger avec Tan.

Il l'a suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur et lui bloqua plusieurs fois le passage. Tan et moi ne les quittions pas des yeux. Ra Hel s'énerva et exigea à Tan de ne pas la regarder.

Sans prévoir Young Do attrapa le bras de Eun Sang et elle faillit basculer dans la piscine extérieure. Elle était sur le rebord et Young Do la tenait fermement en la regardant dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. De loin je vis qui lui fis un sourire avant de la lâcher brusquement. Elle tomba dans l'eau et Tan se leva précipitamment en faisant tomber sa chaise.

Je me levai de ma chaise pour en faire de même mais il leva son doigt et ordonna :

« Personne ne sort ! J'ai dis personne ! cria-t-il en me montrant du doigt »

Je fis semblant de me rasseoir et attendis qu'il sorte pour me précipiter vers la grande fenêtre et de regarder comme tout le monde.

Young Do était accroupis et parlait à Eun Sang quand Tan arriva et le poussa dans la piscine d'un coup de pied.

Young était lui aussi trempé et avait l'air de le prendre avec le sourire ou plutôt avec ironie.

Dans le restaurant de l'hôtel les élèves observaient la scène avec silence. Myung Soo apparut derrière moi et posa son menton sur mon épaule pour regarder la scène confortablement.

Young Do sortit de la piscine pendant que Tan tendait la main vers Eun Sang pour la sortir de la.

Puis Young Do a du envoyer un de ces commentaires acerbes car Tan s'énerva et le prit par le col du manteau.

Young Do en fit de même et Hyo Shin sortit pour les séparer.

Chan Young et Bo Na décidèrent de sortir pour aider Eun Sang.

« Attendez moi ! criai-je »

Nous sortîmes et Chan Young proposa sa main à Eun Sang.

« Non ! Prends la mienne, s'écria Lee Bo Na. » Jalouse comme toujours

« Retournes dans ta chambre, exigea Hyo Shin à Kim Tan en lançant une serviette sur Young Do »

« Ken Chana ? demandai-je à Tan en mettant la main sur son épaule »

Hyo Shin demanda à Young Do de ne plus recommencer et ordonna à Tan d'aller dans sa chambre. En Corée, obéir aux personnes plus âgées même que d'une année c'est une tradition indiscutable alors Tan s'en alla sans broncher.

« Il fait froid, ne tombes pas malade, dit Young Do à Eun Sang en lui mettent une serviette sur la tête »

« Ya, gamin ! cria Lee Bo Na. Ne l'écoutes pas, dit-elle à Eun Sang. Tombes malade ! »

Nous la regardâmes tous en souriant, nous savions que c'était sa façon de dire qu'elle commençait à apprécier Eun Sang.

* * *

><p>Le séjour était terminé et nous avions repris les cours comme avant. Tout le monde ne parlait que du mariage du père de Young Do et de la mère de Ra Hel au lycée.<p>

Je n'aimerai pas être à leur place, pensai-je en marchant vers mon immeuble.

Il faisait déjà noir et froid pour un mois d'octobre au point que j'avais déjà mis mes gants.

À quelques mètres de mon immeuble, j'enlevai mes gants pour pouvoir faire le code tactile facilement. Je les mis dans mon sac à main et quand je relevai la tête je vis une silhouette que je connaissais bien sur le pas de la porte.

J'avançais avec incertitude jusqu'à cette personne accroupie.

« Qu'est que tu fais la ? lui demandai-je en montrant mon immeuble »

Il leva la tête vers moi. Même si il était accroupis j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait de haut tellement son regard était perçant. Je me perdis dans ses iris presque noires quelques secondes avant de me reprendre.

« Je t'ai posé une question ? lui dis-je en voulant paraître insensible à sa présence »

Il soupira et se leva lentement sans me quitter des yeux. Il me surplomba de son mètre quatre vingt dix et croisa les bras.

Je me perdis une fois de plus dans ses yeux. Mes joues devaient être rouges, je baissai les yeux et remontai mon écharpe pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

Il avança vers moi et je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos cogne sur la porte d'entrée.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait peut-être que je lui dise une fois pour toute mon lien avec Tan au point d'utiliser l'intimidation.

Je bloquai ma respiration attendant patiemment qu'il parle. Enfin, je la bloquais surtout pour ne pas sentir son attirante eau de toilette.

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne parle ou ne recule. J'en ai donc conclu que c'était à moi de parler.

Je levai doucement la tête et baissai mon écharpe. Je respirai un bon coup avant de lui demander :

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce-que tu v... ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer le dernier mot de ma question que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Ma respiration se bloqua à nouveau, j'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables il commença à bouger ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il posa ses mains sur la porte, de chaque côté de ma tête et se colla encore plus à moi. Le besoin de respirer se fit ressentir j'entrouvris mes lèvres et il en profita pour m'embrasser à la française. D'instinct je posai ma main droite sur sa joue et attrapai le col de son manteau de l'autre. Je répondais à son baisé avec urgence, cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'attendais ça. Nos langues se mêlèrent à la perfection et nos cœurs s'accélérèrent. Je n'avais plus froid, j'avais aussi chaud qu'un jour de canicule et pourtant mon corps était parcouru de frissons.

Il m'embrassait de la même façon depuis plusieurs minutes sans me toucher. Je pris les devants et entourait son torse de mes bras en l'embrassant plus encore.

Sans prévenir il recula et ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes. Le froid ambiant refroidissait mes lèvres humides et j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un Young Do haletant à un mètre de moi. Je reposais mon dos contre la porte pour ne pas que mon corps lâche après ces sensations inhabituelles. J'avais aussi une respiration rapide. Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions une respiration normale.

Il fut le premier à parler : « Un jouet, dit-il avec froideur, j'en étais sûr »

Il me regarda avec dégoût avant de me tourner le dos et de partir lentement.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Je posai ma main sur mes lèvres et le regardai partir jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse au coin de ma rue.

Je m'accroupis sur le sol froid en réalisant difficilement pourquoi il m'avait embrassé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et une sensation de vide envahit mon cœur.

Je mis ma main sur ma poitrine voulant à tout pris enlever cette sensation d'étouffement. Moi Sixtine Ambrose, dix huit ans. Je venais enfin de comprendre pourquoi l'expression "cœur brisé" existait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre 7 qui correspondait à l'épisode 11 du drama. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette dernière scène. J'essaierai de poster avant les prochaines vacances cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps. Mais je ne suis pas sadique je ne vous laisserez pas trop longtemps dans le suspens. Sur ce, bonne année 2015 ! :) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le sentiment d'oppression que j'avais dans ma poitrine avait gagné ma gorge et rendait ma respiration difficile. La tête entre mes genoux je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dois-je leur dire que je suis la filleule de la directrice ? Comment ça va se passer au lycée ? Comment est-ce possible d'avoir autant de sentiments pour quelqu'un que je connais depuis peu ? Ces questions tournoyaient dans ma tête pendant que je pesais le pour et le contre.

« Miss, Miss ? m'appela un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ce qui me fis sortir de ma torpeur »

Toujours accroupie devant mon immeuble je levai la tête vers l'inconnu.

« Ken Chana ? me demanda-t-il l'air inquiet»

J'acquiesçai, incapable de dire un mot avec cette foutue gorge nouée. Il se baissa pour me relever et dit : « Vous ne devriez pas boire à votre âge... Qui sait sur qui vous pouvez tomber... »

Je le regardai et acquiesçai encore une fois. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur pour qu'il pense que je sois saoule. Il fit le code de l'immeuble, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y habitait aussi et nous entrâmes. Il m'accompagna devant la porte de mon studio en me tenant le bras, toujours persuadé que j'étais alcoolisée.

« Komawo, le remerciai-je en fermant la porte »

Je jetaismon sac sur le canapé et me débarrassai de mon manteau. Je passai par la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama et vis dans le miroir mon nez rouge et mes yeux humides. Je comprenais pourquoi cet homme avait pensé que j'avais bu...

J'étais congelé... Je fermai donc toutes les lumières et me réfugiai sous ma couette. Je me demandais combien de temps j'avais passé sous le porche. J'appuyai sur mon smartphone pour qu'il ne soit plus en veille et pour pouvoir regarder l'heure. C'est là que je vis les huit appels manqués de Kim Tan. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? me demandai-je. Young Do n'a pas déjà raconté à tout le monde ce qu'il pensait de moi ?

Je composai le numéro de mon ami et il répondit aussitôt :

« Sixtine ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle, me reprocha-t-il »

J'avalai ma salive. Il savait, pensai-je.

« Cha Eun Sang est chez toi ? me demanda-t-il »

« Qu.. Quoi ? dis-je en réalisant la raison pour laquelle il m'appelait »

« Elle est partie de chez moi. Je ne sais pas où elle est... »

Il continua ses explications mais je n'écoutais pas. Depuis quand nous étions nous autant éloignés l'un de l'autre ? D'habitude il remarquait tout de suite quand quelque chose n'allait pas et aujourd'hui il n'avait que le prénom Eun Sang à la bouche.

« Non, je ne sais pas, répondis-je en voulant écourter notre discussion »

« Laisse ton téléphone allumé au cas où.. me dit-il avant de raccrocher »

Je soupirai et éteignis tout de même mon téléphone. Je me couchai sur le côté en repensant à Choi Young Do, Kim Tan... Je m'endormis très tard les yeux embrumés par les larmes en me demandant ce qu'il m'avait pris de venir ici.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain durant tout le cours d'EPS, pendant que tout le monde jouaient au basket, je scrutais leurs réactions envers moi. Myung Soo était le seul à me parler, comme d'habitude. Rien n'avait changé, Young Do n'avait pas encore révélé ce qu'il pensait de moi. C'était le calme avant la tempête...<p>

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? me demanda Myung Soo alors que j'étais appuyée contre le mur de la salle de sport »

« D'habitude tu aimes le basket, continua-t-il, Ken chana ? »

« Né, ken chana, le rassurai-je en me rendant vers les vestiaires »

Il leva les sourcils, pas très convaincu de ma réponse. Young Do avait entendu notre conversation et me suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que je me rende dans les vestiaires. Kim Tan qu'en à lui ne faisait que regarder Eun Sang et se demandait encore où elle avait passé la nuit. Moi qui étais contente de savoir que je passerai une année auprès de mon meilleur ami, j'avais vite déchanté...

* * *

><p>« La directrice va vous recevoir Miss Ambrose, me dit la secrétaire en me montrant la porte du bureau »<p>

Je hochai la tête et entrai dans le bureau tant redouté par beaucoup d'élèves.

« Sixtine ! se réjouit ma marraine en se levant et en ouvrant les bras vers moi »

Je souris et répondis à son accolade, ça me faisais du bien d'avoir un contact sincère pour une fois. Moi qui me sentais seule...

« Assis toi, me dit-elle »

Je m'assis face à elle quand elle me demanda :

« Tu n'es pas venu encore une fois pour refuser les parts que je t'ai offertes j'espère... »

« Non, répondis-je en coinçant mes mains entre mes genoux »

« Bien, dit-elle. Tu en veux plus par hasard ? »

J'ouvris les yeux en grand et répondis :

« Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, lui assurai-je »

Son visage se détendit et je profitai pour lui poser ma question.

« Est-ce que ce serait possible de... »

« De ? me demanda-t-elle curieuse »

« Euh... D'écourter mon séjour ici... De ne rester qu'un semestre, lui demandai-je »

Cette fois ci ce fut à elle d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais pas à Jeguk ? C'est la meilleure école de... »

« Je sais, la coupai-je sans vouloir être impolie, c'est juste que... Un an ça me paraît loin, lui dis-je. Je partirai pendant les vacances d'hiver... »

« Mais, Mais pourquoi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë »

« PARCE QUE JE VEUX PARTIR D'ICI ! criai-je en me levant de ma chaise les larmes aux yeux »

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça. Un surveillant ouvra la porte du bureau avec fracas et me regarda, prêt à intervenir. Il avait dû m'entendre crier du couloir... Ma marraine lui fit signe de partir, elle voulait me gérer seule.

« Mianhae, m'excusai-je en essuyant mes larmes, pourrai-je avoir rapidement les papiers pour retourner à Vancouver en décembre ? lui demandai-je avec un regard de chien battu »

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de hocher la tête. Je la remerciai en lui faisant un sourire et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Sixtine ? m'appela-t-elle »

« Né, lui répondis-je en me retournant »

« Si quelqu'un te ferais du mal tu me le dirais n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Né, acquiesçais-je avant de sortir du bureau »

J'avais le cœur léger en sachant que je n'aurais à supporter ça que deux mois.

* * *

><p>J'étais tranquillement affalé dans mon salon, une plaquette de chocolat à la main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Nous avions l'après-midi de libre j'allai donc en profiter pour me goinfrer de chocolat et rester en pyjama le reste de la journée.<p>

Mais la personne qui tambourinait à ma porte n'était pas de cette avis et ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille.

« Sixtine ! Sixtine ! m'appelait MyungSoo, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre ! »

Quelle idée j'avais eu de lui donner le code de la porte principale, me dis-je en me levant et en traînant les pieds.

« C'est bon ! J'arrive, répondis-je avec agacement »

J'ouvris la porte et je tombai sur le visage mécontent de Myung Soo.

« Ya ! Tu en as mis du temps, se plaignait-il en s'invitant dans mon studio »

Je levai les sourcils et fermai la porte. Je me précipitai sur le canapé pour retrouver la chaleur et le réconfort de ma couette.

Myung Soo s'installa à côté de moi et examina la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il prit le boîtier du DVD que je regardais, regarda l'emballage de chocolat vide et remarqua que j'étais en pyjama.

« Sixtine ! Aigoo ! Un film d'amour... du chocolat … Il ne manque plus que la boîte de mouchoir et je croirais que tu as une peine de cœur , dit-il en levant les bras»

Je croisai les bras et cachai rapidement la boite de mouchoir sous la couette.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce-que c'est à cause de Young Do ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant »

« Quoi ? dis-je en lui attrapant le bras, Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Hein ! Dis-moi ! continuais-je en le secouant»

« Ya ! cria-t-il pour que je le lâche, il n'a rien dit ! »

« Pourquoi tu parles de lui alors ? lui dis-je en faisant une grimace »

« Alors Sixtine, dit-il en me secouant le bras, c'est vrai ? »

« Quoi ? répondis-je agacée »

« Ça, me dit-il en me montrant une photo »

C'était une photo de notre séjour au camping. Une photo de moi plus précisément... De moi qui reluquait Choi Young Do lorsqu'on était en train de manger.

Je regardai Myung Soo et la photo plusieurs fois sans rien dire.

« Daebak ! cria-t-il, alors tu es amoureuse de Young Do ! J'avais un doute le jour où j'ai pris cette photo mais vu la tête que tu fais en ce moment je n'en ai plus aucun, se moqua-t-il en levant les sourcils »

« Ya ! criai-je en le poussant »

« C'est pour ça que tu es là à te morfondre ? continua-t-il, Lee Bo Na t'as dit ce qu'il a dit ce matin ? »

« Quoi ? Je croyais qu'il avait rien dit, me méfiai-je »

Myung Soo remarqua qu'il avait fait une gaffe et dit :

« Ah... Bo Na n'a rien dit en fait, c'est ça ? »

J'acquiesçai et il se frappa le front.

« Alors ? lui demandai-je »

« Euh... Il a avoué qu'il était amoureux de Cha Eun Sang quand Lee Bo Na et moi avions remarqués qu'il la fixait sur toutes les photos... »

« Ah, répondis-je en baissant la tête, j'en étais sûre, dis-je tout haut »

« Are you okay ? me demanda-t-il en me touchant l'épaule »

« Yé, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule, lui répondis-je en me levant du canapé »

« Tu es certaine ? s'assura-t-il en se levant à son tour »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dis-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules pour le faire avancer jusque la porte, tant que tu es là, auprès de moi, ça va... »

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'écria : « Ya ! Sixtine ! C'est quoi ton plan ! Me faire tomber amoureux de toi c'est ça ? »

Je secouai la tête en souriant et dis : « Ce serait tellement plus simple si j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi... »

Il sourit, caressa mes cheveux et s'en alla en me disant plusieurs fois que je pourrais l'appeler si il y avait le moindre problème...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour l'épisode 12, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de scènes où je pouvais inclure Sixtine. Le chapitre prochain sera plus long...<p>

Merci à starsheir : You're my first english reviewer so I'm really thankful. I hope you still like it.

Alexandra : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi je n'en trouvais pas en français et avec un OC. Je l'ai donc fait ;)

Cind3erella : Tu as découvert Heirs ce week-end ? Je me souviens à quel point j'étais accro à ce drama au tout début. Merci beaucoup pour aimer ma fic ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais dans la cour du lycée et regardais la réaction des gens quand je passais devant eux. Rien n'avait changé Young Do n'avait toujours rien dit. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait fait ça si ce n'était pas pour le raconter à tout le monde.

Mon attention se tourna vers ce qui captivait tout le monde : Cha Eun Sang et Kim Tan. Ils étaient main dans la main et marchaient jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée sans aucune honte. Les élèves les suivaient, appelaient leurs amis et les prenaient en photo. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un G-Dragon et sa petite-amie entouraient de paparazzi prêt à tout pour avoir la première photo du scoop.

J'étais contente pour Tan malgré notre éloignement, il avait l'air apaisé de pouvoir enfin montrer à tout le monde qui il aimait.

Ra Hel n'était pas de mon avis, elle les fusillait du regard ce qui était synonyme de revanche. Elle fera tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas heureux si elle ne peut l'être.

Je continuai à avancer vers le lycée mais m'arrêtai quand je vis au loin Young Do face au nouveau couple. Il avait cet air je m'en foutisme mais ça ne devait pas être le cas. J'étais curieuse et je voulais savoir ce qu'ils disaient mais c'était impossible de ne pas me faire repérer, je devais forcément passer sur la passerelle sur laquelle ils étaient.

« Sixtine-ie ! entendis-je derrière moi »

Je sursautai et me retournai aussitôt, je vis Myung Soo courir vers moi. Il arriva essoufflé et s'écria :

« Regarde ça ! en me montrant son appareil photo »

C'était des photos que je pensais similaires à celles que les élèves avaient prises de Eun Sang et Tan il y a cinq minutes sauf que sur celles-ci ils étaient devant chez Myung Soo.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'ils faisaient chez toi ? demandai-je en avançant »

« Ah ! cria-t-il d'un ton amère, à ton avis, me dit-il en mimant un bisou avec sa bouche »

Je levai les sourcils en rigolant.

« J'ai passé la nuit dehors, ajouta-t-il, je devais savoir qui avait changé le mot de passe de mon studio »

« Quoi ? Tu as passé la nuit dehors de ce temps là ? Tu aurais pu m'appeler, tu aurais dormis sur mon canapé, lui assurai-je »

« Je voulais savoir qui était là, répondit-il d'un air guerrier. Et je n'imagine même pas les rumeurs si les gens auraient appris que j'avais dormi sur ton canapé, dit-il en secouant la main »

« Ils n'ont rien su quand Young Do a dormi chez moi, dis-je en levant les yeux et en continuant d'avancer comme-ci de rien n'était »

Il fit des grands yeux et ne me lâcha pas la grappe le long de la passerelle pour savoir pourquoi Young Do avait déjà dormi chez moi.

* * *

><p>À midi un nouveau scandale avait éclaté à la cantine. La meilleure amie de Lee Bo Na, Kang Ye Sol avait caché que sa mère gérait un bar à hôtesse. Bien sur Yoo Ra Hel l'avait déballé devant tout le monde et forçait Ye Sol à s'asseoir à la table des assistés.<p>

Kim Tan était venu en quelque sorte à son secours en s'y asseyant à sa place. Tout le monde arriva y compris Choi Young Do et les problèmes recommencèrent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Young Do »

« Je mange, répondit Tan, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille »

« Tu enfreins les règles, l'informa Young Do »

« C'est moi qui l'ai créée alors je peux l'enfreindre, rétorqua Tan en jetant ses baguettes sur la table »

« Mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait respecter. Tu ne peux pas l'enfreindre sans ma permission, lui dit il calmement. Et je vais te dire pourquoi, continua-t-il, cette chaise... est faite pour ça. »

Il prit une assiette qui était posée sur la table et versa son contenu sur la veste hors de prix de Kim Tan. Tout le monde était choqué même si on s'y attendait, je savais comment était Young Do désormais.

Tan se leva lentement, retira sa veste et annonça :

« Jusque hier elle était faite pour ça mais à partir d'aujourd'hui cette chaise est faite pour autre chose... Désolé, Cha Eun Sang, dit-il en lançant sa veste à la figure de Choi Young Do »

Eun Sang qui était à côté de moi lança un cri de surprise, elle devait se dire que Tan était fou de le provoquer encore une fois.

« Va la laver, ordonna Tan à Young Do »

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux dans un silence de mort. Eun Sang s'avança et tira Tan par le bras pendant que Chan Young prit la main de Bo Na pour la faire sortir de la cafétéria. Suite à cela les élèves se dispersèrent et j'en fis de même. J'allai m'asseoir tranquillement loin de cette fichue table, j'avais été spectatrice aujourd'hui et il valait mieux. Je voulais finir mon semestre en paix.

* * *

><p>Kim Tan m'appela pour m'annoncer qu'il avait était mis dehors et que les garçons ne voulaient pas l'héberger. Je lui proposai de venir chez moi mais il refusa, il avait une meilleure idée selon lui. J'étais inquiète pour lui, si ça continuait il allait finir par retourner aux États-Unis. Cela serait peut-être mieux pour notre amitié, avant nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire mais je n'étais pas égoïste à ce point. Je voulais son bonheur et si il était heureux en Corée près de Cha Eun Sang... Qu'il en soit ainsi.<p>

Je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec Jo Myung Soo qui arrivait à me faire oublier Young Do facilement avec ses blagues et nos goûts musicaux similaires. Les élèves commençaient à chuchoter sur notre passage et à créer des rumeurs à notre sujet. Cela ne me posait pas de problème, je préférais entendre ça plutôt que l'hypothèse de Young Do, celle qui disait que j'étais le jouet de Tan.

Heureusement ces deux derniers jours avaient été calmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'étais devant mon casier en compagnie de Myung Soo quand une voix retentit dans le haut parleur de l'école.

« Micro test, Hana, Doul, Set. Mes chers camarades ici Choi Young Do. Il y a une petite histoire que j'aimerais partager avec vous... »

J'émis un hoquet de surprise et lâchai mes livres par terre. Pas de chance ils étaient tombés sur le pied de Myung Soo qui sautillait sur un pied en criant. La scène aurait dû me faire rire mais la petite histoire de Young Do retint toute mon attention. J'avais peur qu'il annonce ce qu'il pensait de moi.

« Cette histoire concerne le second héritier du groupe Jeguk... »

Je me tournai vers Tan qui était aussi devant son casier et allai le rejoindre.

« Na ottokae ? lui demandai-je. »

J'étais sûre que Young Do allait révéler à tout le monde que j'étais une pauvre fille intéressée par les riches héritiers comme Kim Tan.

Tan ne réagit pas mais commença à marcher sans dire un mot. Je le suivis de loin en ayant toujours l'oreille attentive sur les mots de Young Do. Il blablatait sur le fait qu'il aurait pu le dire depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

« Kim Tan est en fait même si c'est difficile à croire... La vérité... vous sera révélée dans une minute »

« What ? dis-je tout haut. »

J'avais retenue mon souffle au point d'avoir une attaque. Ce mec savait jouer avec mon cœur, j'en étais certaine. J'étais soulagée mais par pour longtemps.

« Avant de vous révéler ce que je sais sur Tan, je vais vous donner un avant goût en vous parlant de sa soit disant meilleure amie l'étrangère Sixtine Ambrose »

J'ouvris les yeux en grand alors que les élèves me regardaient avec insistance. Je commençai à courir pour atteindre la station de radio du lycée mais ses mots étaient plus rapides que mes pas.

« Sixtine fille d'un gérant de magasin de moto et d'une mère professeur de coréen nommée Sonia Castel. Vous savez l'entreprise française de vin ? Sa mère a tout quitté pour vivre avec son pauvre mari, comme c'est mignon. Je suppose que Sixtine a l'argent dans le sang et qu'elle a toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était d'être comme nous, des héritiers.

J'avais un point dans le ventre et m'arrêtai de courir, c'était trop tard je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de cracher son venin.

« Bref elle a rencontré Kim Tan lors de son séjour en Amérique et … Je ne veux pas être trash mais leur relation n'est pas amicale du tout. Sixtine aime sauter au cou des riches jeunes hommes pour partager ses compétences en french kiss. J'en suis témoin, elle a même essayé avec moi mais je l'ai bien sur démasqué. »

Il continua son show en parlant d'une citation qui représentait sa relation entre lui et Tan puis le micro se coupa alors que j'étais à dix mètres de la salle. Je m'agenouillai contre un mur, fatiguée par tous les escaliers montés et résignée.

Kim Tan arriva et s'agenouilla face à moi. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder j'avais honte, comme-ci toute cette histoire était vraie.

« Ya ! Six regarde moi, dit-il en me levant le menton »

Je le regardai et trouvai dans ses yeux le soutien qu'il fallait voir dans les yeux d'un meilleur ami.

« Ken chana ? On s'en fiche de ce pabo, on va rétablir la vérité. Allez viens, dit-il en me prenant la main »

J'acquiesçai et me relevai. Nous avançâmes jusque la porte de la radio et nous vîmes à travers la fenêtre que Young Do avait plaqué Eun Sang contre un mur. C'est elle qui avait dû l'arrêter. Tan réagit au quart de tour et voulut ouvrir la porte mais Young Do la ferma à clef.

« Ouvre ! Ouvre ou je te tue ! cria Tan en donnant des coups de pieds »

« Choi Young Do ! Chincha ! Open this fucking door, m'énervai-je au point de parler dans ma langue maternelle »

« Je vais entrer et te régler ton compte, continua Tan en lui parlant à travers la fenêtre »

Young Do ne réagissait pas et nous regardait d'un air anormal, il avait l'air triste mais pourquoi. Je n'en avais aucune idée, ce n'était pas à lui d'être misérable mais à moi ou à Tan. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait dit si Cha Eun Sang ne serait pas arrivée à temps ?

* * *

><p><strong>Hana, Doul, Set : Un, deux, trois<strong>

**Na ottokae : Que faire ? Que dois-je faire ?**

**Ken chana : ça va ?**

**Pabo : Idiot**

**Chincha : sérieux,vraiment**

**La suite au prochain épisode (l'épisode 14). Merci de suivre et de commenter cette fiction, continuez ;) À bientôt FIGHTING !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

Kim Tan était enragé, il continuait de donner des coups de pied dans la porte. Choi Young Do parlait d'un air grave avec Cha Eun Sang quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Young Do tira Eun Sang par le bras pour l'écarter du danger.

- Sors Cha Eun Sang, lui ordonna Tan en entrant dans la salle

J'étais en train de franchir la porte quand Tan mit un coup de poing à Young Do. Cha Eun Sang et moi eûmes la même réaction, nous sursautâmes en même temps.

Tan était toujours aussi énervé même après avoir frappé Young Do, il prît une chaise pliée qui était posée sur un mur, la souleva et visa Young Do. Eun Sang se précipita pour enlacer Tan et l'empêcher d'assommer Young Do. Par réflexe je me positionnai entre Tan et Young Do, cette situation était similaire à ce qui s'était passé en début d'année avec Joon Young l'ancien élève de Jeguk.

- Arrête, demanda Eun Sang à Tan

Young Do la fixait pendant que Tan reprenait sa respiration. Après quelques secondes, Tan jeta la chaise par terre, nous prit par le bras et nous demanda de sortir de la salle. Il nous tira dehors et referma la porte.

- Aish, me plaignais-je en frottant mon poignet, ken cha na ? demandai-je à Eun Sang qui avait l'air perturbée

Elle hocha la tête sans grande conviction et nous restâmes silencieuse de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que Ra Hel débarque.

- Ils se battent pour toi ? devina-t-elle en regardant Eun Sang

Eun Sang n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Tan sortit de la salle rapidement et prit Cha Eun Sang par le poignet pour l'éloigner. Ra Hel me regarda de la tête aux pieds et dit :

- Young Do est plutôt bon pour lancer des rumeurs mais pas pour trouver des informations, il aurait cherché plus loin il aurait su que tu es la filleule de la directrice.

Je la juchai du regard sans dire un mot.

- Estime toi heureuse tu as une couverture maintenant, plus personne ne va te demander qui tu es pour Tan. Tout le monde pense que tu es sa...

- Shut up ! la coupai-je avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me traiter de je ne sais quoi

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de rétorquer :

- Pas très classe venant d'une fille de grande famille, je suppose que ton assisté de père y est pour quelque chose.

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Qui est-elle pour dire ça ? Mon père n'est pas un assisté, loin de là.

- Toi, je...

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir puisqu'elle entra dans la salle où était Young Do sans me jeter un seul regard.

- Ah Shi Bal, me plaignais-je en mettant mes mains contre un mur

* * *

><p>Le lendemain je sentais les regards sur mon passage. Ils ne faisaient que de me regarder, peu oser m'approcher pour m'embêter. Ils savaient qu'une partie de moi était comme eux, ils savaient que ma mère venait d'une famille très riche, cela devait les empêcher de venir me titiller.<p>

- Ya Miss Ambrose, chuchota un garçon plus âgé que moi, je le voyais à la couleur de son uniforme.

Je fermai mon casier avec précaution et avançai jusqu'à lui.

- Moi et mes amis nous faisons une petite fête samedi soir

Je levai les sourcils ne sachant pas pourquoi cela me concernait.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu savais mettre l'ambiance pour un peu d'argent. 250 000 won ça te vas ? Tu n'auras qu'à aider mes amis. Avec l'examen ils n'ont pas le temps de sortir avec des filles alors tes french kiss seront très divertissants, tu pourras peut-être gagner plus, finit-il en souriant de toute ces dents.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, la révélation de Young Do avait fait son effet. Le pire c'est que Young Do pensait vraiment que j'étais ce genre de fille, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il m'avait embrassé. J'aurais dû le repousser il n'aurait pas supposé que j'étais une sale BIP... Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Que tous les élèves me prennent pour une escorte ou que tout le monde sait que je suis la filleule de la directrice ? Si je révèle la vérité, Young Do aura gagné, Ra Hel aura gagnée

- Laisse la tranquille ! cria Kang Ye Sol en se mettant devant lui et moi

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a la fille d'une femme qui tient un bar à hôtesse, vous vous soutenez dans le milieu ?

Énervée, j'eus le même réflexe que Ye Sol et le prit par le col de sa chemise. Nos mains froissaient le col de sa chemise si bien repassée et nos yeux le fusillaient du regard.

- Mwuh Rah Goo ! s'exclama Ye Sol

Le garçon nous regarda à tour de rôle et avala sa salive.

- Hum, mi mianhae, bafouilla-t-il

Nous lâchâmes notre prise lentement se préparant à un autre assaut si il revenait sur ses paroles.

- Répète, lui demandai-je pour en rajouter

- Mianhae, répéta-t-il clairement en remettant son col

Nous ne pouvons pas espérer lui faire cracher d'autres excuses, il est quand même plus âgé que nous. Nous nous écartâmes de lui et il s'en alla suivit de ses amis qui le rejoignirent en courant.

Kang Ye Sol se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il m'a fait ce genre de proposition quand il a su que ma mère tenait un bar à hôtesse alors j'ai devinais qu'il faisait pareil avec toi quand j'ai vu que vous discutiez

Je hochai la tête sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à Ye Sol elle n'avait jamais été proche de moi mais les rumeurs qui courraient sur nous allaient forcément nous rapprocher.

* * *

><p>Jo Myung Soo ne répondait pas à mes messages et ne faisait que m'éviter. Je me fichais de ce que les autres pensaient, c'était lui le plus important, mon ami depuis le début.<p>

Il croyait ce que son meilleur ami avait annoncé à toute l'école, il pensait que je lui avais menti, que j'avais été fausse avec lui. Je ne pouvais même pas m'expliquer, il m'avait bloqué de tous ses réseaux sociaux et mes appels étaient automatiquement rejetés.

Ici sans Myung Soo cela ne vaut pas la peine, notre complicité le mettait au même niveau que Kim Tan.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir décider de ne rester qu'un semestre, vivement que je quitte cet enfer. Je me demande comment ma mère a pu supporter ses études dans ce genre d'établissement avec ce genre de personne.

Je tentais un dernier texto pour la journée.

_Myung Soo Ya ! bo go shi paw :(_ , lui envoyai-je avec une photo de nous deux en train de faire un v avec nos doigts.

Il reçu le message aussitôt, il les lisait comme d'habitude mais ne répondait pas, il n'avait pas bloqué mon numéro c'était bon signe.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain j'étais dans le couloir appuyée sur mon casier et pensais à l'annonce de Young Do. Que voulait-il dire sur Tan ? J'avais été obnubilé par ce qu'il avait dit sur moi que j'en avais oublié le principal.<p>

- Sixtine !

Je levai la tête et vis Lee Bo Na avancer vers moi.

- Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe

Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Je souris en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, une invitation à une fête après les examens pour fêter sa réconciliation avec Chan Young.

- Tu tu fais une fête pour ça, riais-je en secouant la tête

- Ya Sixtine ne te moques pas !

- Araseo Araseo, répondis-je en me retenant de rire. Mais tu es sûre de me vouloir à ta soirée au cas ou tu n'aurais pas entendu l'annonce je...

- Chan Young m'a dit pour ton lien avec Tan, chuchota Lee Bo Na en se penchant vers moi, je sais que c'est faux

- Ah j'en étais sûre, il n'a pas pu tenir sa langue

- Je sais être persuasive quand il faut, ria-t-elle

- Ah ça j'en ai aucun doute

- Alors tu viens ? me redemanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Je fis semblant de faire la moue et de réfléchir mais je cédais en quelques secondes.

- D'accord j'y serai et invites Kang Ye Sol, je sais qu'elle te manque

- Mmmm, fit-elle en passant la langue et en s'en allant en trottinant

Une soirée pour me faire penser à autre chose et tenter d'approcher Myung Soo cela ne se refusait pas.

* * *

><p>J'ai passé l'après midi à chercher une robe et j'ai trouvé la perle rare. Un peu voyant mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est mon côté français qui ressort.<p>

La robe est plutôt courte et évasée, avec un col rond et un décolleté dans le dos, blanche avec des imprimés bleu ciel et rose pale sur tout le bas. C'est plutôt une robe d'été alors avec le froid de canard qu'il fait à Séoul en ce moment je vais mettre un long manteau blanc et tout l'attirail qui va avec.

J'enfilai la robe et mis mes accessoires qui consistaient à un bracelet en fleur bleu ciel et des boucles d'oreilles rose pale. Je chaussai mes escarpins blancs d'un talon de douze centimètre avec un joli motif nœud papillon argenté sur le derrière de la chaussure et m'admirai devant le miroir de ma salle de bain.

Mon gloss de couleur rose donnait du punch à mon maquillage léger et mes cheveux étaient tirés en une lisse queue de cheval.

J'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat, moi aussi je pouvais ressembler à une jolie fille de riche famille et je n'allais pas me gêner.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon smartphone posé sur le lavabo et me rendis compte que j'avais pris beaucoup trop de temps. Je paniquai et sortis de la salle de bain en courant pour aller chercher mon manteau et mon sac à main. Je manquai de me ramasser en beauté avec ces fichus talons. Bon pour la technique avoir l'air d'une fille riche avec des talons aiguilles, ce n'est pas ça. Oh, qu'est ce qu'elles me manquent mes Doc Martens !

J'arrivais avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard, je suis venu en bus et la circulation n'était pas en ma faveur. J'avais dû passer la moitié du voyage debout pour laisser ma place aux plus âgés, j'avais très mal aux pieds et en plus de ça un ahjussi n'arrêtait pas de me frôler les cheveux. Quelle vie !

J'entrai dans le club loué pour l'occasion. Le lieu était génial, des boules à facette, des jeux de société, des jeux d'arcade, un billard, une piste de danse et une grande affiche sur la cabine de DJ : Yoon Chan Young & Lee Boo Na, We Invite You, Thursday 7th November, 7 p.m

- Alors c'est ça les fêtes coréennes ? me dis-je en regardant Myung Soo en train de mixer

L'endroit était déjà plein, chacun s'amusait à sa façon, je décidais de chercher les stars de la soirée. J'enlevai mon manteau et donnai mon sac à l'entrée.

Chan Young accompagné de Boo Na prenait Myung Soo en photo.

- On dirait un vrai DJ, mets nous du bon son ! cria-t-il à Myung Soo

- Anyong, dis-je en arrivant derrière eux

- An... se retourna Lee Boo Na, Waouh Sixtine t'as robe est trop...

Je fis un tour sur moi-même et Lee Boo Na cacha les yeux de son petit ami.

- Ya Sixtine ne montres pas ton dos dénudé à mon petit ami !

J'éclatai de rire face à sa réaction tandis que Chan Young baissait la tête en rigolant.

Je croisai le regard de Myung Soo à la cabine de DJ, il avait l'air de penser beaucoup de mal de moi comme la plupart des élèves réunis, ils pensaient que je m'étais habillée comme ça pour trouver une nouvelle proie.

Je décidais d'attendre la fin de la soirée avant d'aller lui parler. Je savais qu'il allait me repousser alors je n'allais pas gâcher ma soirée à essayer tout de suite.

J'aperçus Kang Ye Sol avec deux de ses amies, elle me fit signe de les rejoindre sous les regards noirs des deux filles. Ye Sol avait été acceptée par tout le monde malgré le travail de sa mère car Lee Boo Na l'avait acceptée. Elles allaient peut-être changer de comportement envers moi en voyant que c'est Lee Boo Na qui m'a invitée.

Ye Sol me servit un punch et nous nous fîmes prendre en photo par Chan Young. Je commençais a discuter avec Ye Sol en sirotant mon cocktail plutôt corsé quand Ra Hel arriva et parla avec Chan Young et Boo Na.

Ra Hel voulait faire bonne impression en payant une tournée générale mais j'étais tout de même méfiante.

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil durant le discours de bienvenue de nos hôtes.

- Les cocktails sont sans alcool, ajouta Chan Young, boire ne ferait que vous rendre malades

Je fronçai les sourcils et goûtai une nouvelle fois mon verre. Je n'étais pas folle, il y avait bien un arrière goût d'alcool.

- C'est bien un discours de délégué, se moqua Myung Soo

- Justement, ne mets pas d'alcool en cachette ! l'a prévenu Chan Young

Je souriais et pensais que c'était déjà fait

- Livraison spéciale, nous coupa la voix de Cha Eun Sang

Tout le monde se tut avant de lui poser des questions comme : tu travailles ? Pourquoi tu travailles ?

Elle leur répondit franchement que c'était pour gagner de l'argent. Je vis le regard de Ra Hel et je sus que c'était la tournée générale qu'elle avait commandée. Ah sale peste !

Chan Young rejoint sa meilleure amie et comprit aussi le coup de Ra Hel

- Nouvelle riche ! Pourquoi tu travailles ? lui demanda Myung Soo. Tu travailles pour tes parents comme Young Do ?

- En fait, je... commença Cha Eun Sang, Je ne suis pas

- KIM TAN ! s'étonna Myung Soo en regardant Tan entrer

Tan s'approcha de Eun Sang et lui demanda de sortir, elle refusa et dit qu'elle devait faire le service. Ra Hel se vanta d'avoir fait la commande et Tan comprit son intention. Il s'énerva et renversa les distributeurs de boisson.

Les élèves choqués posaient les mains devant leur bouche

- Il n'y en a plus on s'en va, dit-il en emmenant Cha Eun Sang

- Désolé Ra Hel, s'excusa Eun Sang, je t'en ramènerai

- Ma fête est gâchée ! s'énerva Lee Boo Na. Ya Yoo Ra Hel ! Tu es venue pour ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle froidement, amusez-vous elle reviendra

- Sale traînée ! Viens ici ! s'écria Lee Boo Na qui fonçait droit sur Ra Hel

Les garçons séparèrent les deux filles et le calme revient difficilement

Quelques cocktails plus tard, Kim Tan et Eun Sang entrèrent à nouveau pour faire une révélation.

- Si je travaille c'est pour gagner ma vie et si je dois le faire c'est parce que ma famille est pauvre, révéla Cha Eun Sang

- Tu as dit que tu étais riche, pourquoi ? demanda l'une des deux amies de Ye Sol

- J'ai menti, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas une nouvelle riche. J'ai bénéficié du programme de charité de Jeguk

Les cris de protestation fusaient de partout, j'observai la scène et vis Young Do. Il avait changé de coiffure et n'intervenait pas pour sauver Eun Sang, tout comme Tan.

- Donc tu as fais semblant d'être une nouvelle riche ? demanda Myung Soo

- Tu es une assistée et tu as oser flirter avec Tan ! s'écria l'autre copine de Ye Sol

- Kim Tan tu étais au courant de ça ? lui demanda un garçon. Elle t'a eu ?

- Oui, répondit Tan. Elle m'a eu

- What ! dis-je alors que tout le monde chuchotaient

- Elle m'a dit que ça irait mais elle tremble, ajouta Tan en s'approchant de Eun Sang

- Pauvre Ra Hel, retentit la voix de quelqu'un dans la salle

Ra Hel qui n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne en pité s'en alla en baissant la tête

- Ça manque de musique Myung Soo, dit Kim Tan

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? Écoute ça, répondit Myung Soo en avancant vers la cabine de DJ

- Attends ! m'écriai-je.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi d'un air curieux.

- Puisque c'est le moment de révéler tous nos secrets, dis-je en regardant Eun Sang.

Je me mis entre Tan et Eun Sang, je rassurai Tan du regard et dis :

- Il est temps que je rétablisse la vérité aussi

* * *

><p>Shi Bal : un peu le même sens que putain, fuck<p>

Mwuh Rah Goo : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

bo go shi paw : tu me manques_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dédicace à crazy-youth qui est partie en Angleterre. Un passage te fera penser à un truc du Canada :)<strong>

**Merci à tooclosefortety, Olieangel, et Ninanana pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre posté. Désolé pour mon retard, un grand manque de motivation. Ce chapitre est plus long et j'ai repris goût à écrire cette fiction. J'espère que vous lirez ce chapitre : le dixième :) Dites moi vos avis et je répondrai avec plaisir.**

**Allez sur mon compte asian fanfics pour voir la tenue de Sixtine dans ce chapitre : PheebsH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Ils venaient juste de se remettre de la révélation de Cha Eun Sang et j'allais en rajouter une couche. Je devais le faire tant que j'en avais le courage et tant que tout le monde était réunis. Ils me regardaient en silence et attendaient que je continue.

- Je... Je vais commencer par le début, me lançai-je

Kim Tan me tapota l'épaule droit en signe d'encouragement, mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je vis le meilleur ami qui me manquait tant ces derniers jours. Je lui souris et il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre que tout ira bien.

- Je m'appelle Sixtine Castel Ambrose. Ambrose par mon père canadien, un gérant de magasin Yamaha et Castel par ma mère française, professeur de coréen.

Certains commençaient déjà à chuchoter et à se plaindre de déjà connaître tout ça sauf Choi Young Do qui lui me regardait avec intérêt et appréhension.

- Comme vous le savez, continuai-je, ma mère vient d'une famille qui a fait fortune dans le vin. Lorsqu'elle était adolescente elle a choisit d'étudier le coréen pas seulement par choix mais surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas destinée à travailler dans l'entreprise contrairement à ses deux frères. À vingt et un an, elle est venue passer un an à Séoul dans une université prestigieuse, tellement prestigieuse qu'elle y a peut-être même rencontré vos parents.

Un brouhaha retentit dans la salle après mon commentaire mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- Si je dis ça ce n'est pas par hasard, ajoutai-je. Ma mère lors de ses études à rencontrée quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous : Jung Ji Sook, la directrice de Jeguk et la mère de Kim Tan.

Bwea, Omo, Ottokae sont des mots qui sont beaucoup ressortis après ma révélation. Les gens commençaient à comprendre pourquoi je connaissais Kim Tan quant à Young Do, il me regardait comme-ci il voulait savoir si je mentais.

- Elles sont devenues meilleures amies et quelques années plus tard même si la directrice n'a pas soutenue ma mère quand elle a quittée sa famille, son pays et qu'elle a perdue l'aide financière de son père pour mon vivre avec mon père... Ma mère a tout de même choisi la directrice et mère de Kim Tan pour être ma marraine.

Jo Myung Soo souriait en entendant la vérité pendant que les autres s'affolaient et essayaient sûrement de se rappeler si ils avaient été agréables envers moi. La lèche que je redoutais tant allait bientôt commencer.

- Sixtine et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois en deux mille sept à Vancouver par le biais de nos mères, continua Tan. Nous sommes restés en contact et nous sommes devenus très amis. Rien d'autres, finit-il. Tout ce que vous avez entendu d'autres ne sont que des mensonges...

Young Do, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, semblait réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Il devait se repasser dans sa tête encore et encore, les déductions qu'il avait faites sur moi. Il avait tout trouver sauf le fait que la directrice soit ma marraine, il avait donc supposé que mon lien avec Tan devait être physique. Il m'avait embrassé pour voir ma réaction et mon attirance pour lui avait validée sa théorie. Depuis ce jour j'étais pour lui une sale profiteuse qui draguait les gosses de riches sinon pourquoi l'aurais-je embrassé ?

Il leva brusquement la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Avait-il réalisé quelque chose ? Avait-il réalisé la raison pour laquelle je l'avais laissé m'embrasser ? Avait-il réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Je ne sais pas, une poigne me coupa de ma transe.

- Cela mérite une bonne musique, intervient Myung Soo en me prenant par le poignet et en me tirant vers la cabine de DJ.

Je le suivis sans dire un mot. J'étais trop déboussolée, d'un côté j'étais extrêmement soulagée d'avoir révéler mon lien avec Tan et d'un autre j'avais fait comprendre mes sentiments à Young Do sans le vouloir. En plus de ça, les autres élèves présents me regardaient différemment. Qu'est-ce-que cela va être au lycée ? Je voyais déjà certains élèves utiliser leurs Samsung dernière génération pour raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelle soirée !

Myung Soo éteignit les lumières de la salle, alluma le projecteur qui était placé juste au dessus de Eun Sang et Tan et lança une musique douce.

Tout le monde détourna son attention sur le couple phare. Tan avait toujours été populaire alors le fait qu'il soit avec une assistée était encore plus gros que le fait que je sois la filleule de la directrice. Je pouvais respirer quelques minutes et être tranquille derrière la cabine de DJ.

- Sixtine, chuchota Myung Soo

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il me tendait un cocktail et avait des yeux de chien battu

- Mianhae, Sorry, me dit-il en attendant que j'accepte son verre

Je fis semblant d'hésiter mais j'acceptais son verre au bout de quelques secondes.

- Okay, répondis-je, j'accepte tes excuses mais tu as intérêt à boire un des tes cocktails trafiqués pour fêter notre réconciliation.

- Moi ! Trafiquer les cocktails ? répéta-t-il en se tortillant le col de sa chemise

- Myung Soo... dis-je en levant les sourcils

- A... Araseo, murmura-t-il en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche et en montrant Chan Young du doigt.

Je rigolai, trinquai avec lui et nous bûmes notre verre cul sec. Je sortis mon smartphone pour immortaliser le moment et j'en profitais pour photographier Tan qui bécotait le front de Eun Sang devant tout le monde.

Myung Soo tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était Young Do quand il vit le rapprochement entre Tan et Eun Sang. Young Do n'était plus là, il avait quitté la salle comme Ra Hel avant lui.

- Je ... Occupe toi de la musique. Je reviens, stressa Myung Soo en courant vers la sortie

- Ya Jo Myung Soo ! Je ne sais pas comment !

Trop tard, je devais assurer pendant son absence ? Je me donnais du courage en prenant un autre cocktail.

Les copines de Boo Na et Ye Sol ne devaient pas apprécier ma musique ou le bisou entre Tan et Eun Sang car elles s'en allèrent en piaillant. Tant mieux, plus de cocktails pour moi, pensai-je en m'en conservant deux d'avance.

- Ya Sixtine ! revient Myung Soo complètement essoufflé.

Il reprit sa place et cria :

- Tu veux être saoule ?

- C'était le but non ? rétorquai-je en souriant. Tu as mis de l'alcool dans le punch pour ça ?

Je bus mon cocktail d'une traite pour illustrer mes propos.

- Ya Stop ! Tu as les yeux brillants ! s'écria-t-il en m'empêchant d'en prendre un autre

- C'est parce que tu m'illumines, blaguai-je en battant des cils

- Bwea ? dit-il en s'écartant de moi

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, je trinquais avec Hyo Shin, Chan Young, Bo Na, Tan et Eun Sang. Je voyais le regard désapprobateur de Kim Tan, il devait voir que je rigolais pour rien et que je ne pouvais pas tenir en place. Il détourna son regard de moi quand il vit Ra Hel. Il avança vers Ra Hel et discuta avec elle. Je continuai de siroter mon cocktail citronné quand Ra Hel arriva en trombe.<p>

- Sunbae, dit-elle à Hyo Shin

Il se tourna vers elle et elle fit quelque chose de totalement imprévu. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Hyo Shin et l'embrassa.

- Daebak ! m'écriai-je

Les autres étaient surpris mais moi j'étais trop pompette pour réagir normalement.

- Tu voulais rendre jaloux Kim Tan ? lui demanda-t-il après le baiser

- Non, je veux jeter un froid entre vous ou briser votre amitié. Je ne ressens rien pour toi

Elle allait partir mais Hyo Shin la retint.

- Moi non plus, dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau

- Waouh double daebak ! m'exprimai-je sous le regard noir des autres

- Ya c'est ma fête ! cria Lee Bo Na qui s'énerva et enleva son bandeau. Tu as tout gâché !

* * *

><p>- Ya Pali Sixtine ! cria Myung Soo alors que j'avançai lentement en direction de la porte de son studio<p>

- Jamkanman, répondis-je en tentant d'avancer sans faire de bords.

Très dur avec ces chaussures...

Myung Soo fit rapidement le mot de passe de sa porte et l'ouvrit. Il retourna vers moi et s'agenouilla face à moi.

Immobile, mon cerveau mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il voulait m'enlever mes talons. Il les retira un à un et se releva en soupirant.

- Montes sur mon dos, me dit-il en se mettant dos à moi

- Piggyback ? piaillai-je en sautillant comme une gamine sur le sol froid

- Ya Pali ! s'agaça Myung Soo

- Komaweo Myung Soo. Cela faisait partie de ma liste de ce que je voulais faire en Corée.

Je montai sur son dos et il me donna mes talons. J'avais les mains autour de son cou, les talons ballant dans celles-ci.

- Pas trop lourde ? demandai-je. Je ne fais pas quarante-cinq kilos, chuchotai-je dans son oreille droite

- Ken chana, répondit-il en avançant vers sa porte

- Jo Myung Soo t'es vraiment un super ami ! Friendship never ends ! chantai-je en bougeant les jambes dans tous les sens

Myung Soo m'attrapa les jambes pour qu'on puisse passer la porte. D'une main, je claquai la porte derrière nous et nous descendîmes les escaliers avec difficulté car j'avais recommencé à balancer mes jambes en chantonnant Wannabe des Spice Girls.

Le front en sueur, Myung Soo attendit quand même que l'on soit devant son canapé pour me déposer dessus, enfin plutôt me jeter dessus.

Je déposai mes escarpins devant le canapé pendant que Myung Soo reprenait son souffle.

- Dors ici et ne vomis pas sur mon canapé, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête en souriant et mis mes bras autour de mes jambes.

- Ya ! cria Myung Soo, couvre toi !

Il s'assit à côté de moi pour déposer sur mes jambes pliées une couverture toute douce.

- Oh mon Myung Soo, dis-je avec une voix enfantine et en passant mes bras autour de son cou

- Aish pourquoi tu as bu autant ! brailla-t-il en essayant de desserrer mes bras de son cou

- Myung Soo ? l'appelai-je en somnolant, tu es le meilleur...

- Je sais, je sais, répondit-il en essayant de me dégager de lui

Je reculai de mon plein gré pour me retrouver yeux dans les yeux avec lui. L'esprit embrumé, j'écrasai ses joues de mes mains et me penchai sans réfléchir pour l'embrasser.

Les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle coupé, Myung Soo était paralysé pendant que mes lèvres écrabouillaient les siennes.

Au bout d'un certain temps le silence et la lenteur de ma respiration ne firent qu'une bouchée de moi. Je m'endormis sur le champ alors que Myung Soo commençait à fermer les yeux pour répondre au baiser.

* * *

><p>La lumière de la pièce me réveilla peu à peu. Je m'étirai et repoussai la couverture qui était posée sur moi. Des médicaments et un verre d'eau étaient posés sur la table basse, je les pris aussitôt et regardai mon téléphone. J'avais un message de Kim Tan, il me félicitait pour hier. Puis je regardai dans mes photos et vis celles que j'avais prise avec Myung Soo. Nous sommes réconciliés, amis à nouveau. Les images de la soirée me revinrent en tête, le regard de Young Do, Tan et Eun Sang, Hyo Shin et Ra Hel et les lèvres de Myung Soo !<p>

Sous le choc, je me levai d'un coup du canapé ce qui eu pour effet de me faire un sacré mal de tête.

- Putain, dis-je en français en me tenant le crâne, pourquoi j'ai...

Un boum à l'étage du dessus me fit sursauter, j'avais peur que ce soit Myung Soo. Nous venions à peine de nous rabibocher que je voulais déjà l'éviter.

C'était lui en effet, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux à moitié fermés, il descendit les escaliers en débardeur et caleçon en guise de pyjama.

J'avalai ma salive. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire, de l'explication que je pourrais lui donner. Je n'ai jamais embrasser quelqu'un sous l'effet de l'alcool, je ne savais pas comment gérer ça.

Il se retrouva face à moi en quelques secondes et continua de se frotter les yeux. Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres et je secouai la tête pour oublier les images d'hier. Lentement je ramassai mes escarpins, mis mon sac sur mon épaule et me penchai vers le canapé pour récupérer mon manteau. Au même moment Myung Soo ouvrit enfin les yeux et me regarda d'un air absent. Je restai immobile, la main sur mon manteau, j'avais peur de bouger au cas ou. Un éclair passa dans son regard et je compris qu'il venait de se souvenir.

- Ah... Six, Sixtine, bégaya-t-il très gêné en se passant une main dans les cheveux

- Myung Soo, répondis-je en baissant les yeux et en attrapant mon manteau rapidement

L'ambiance était pesante, il n'allait pas engager la conversation et moi non plus. J'étais bien trop gênée pour assumer mon comportement d'hier soir alors je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux depuis mon arrivée en Corée : mentir.

- Myung Soo merci pour les médicaments et pour m'avoir laisser dormir ici, commençai-je. On se voit au lycée, ajoutai-je en lui faisant un rapide câlin qui le glaça sur place

J'avançai rapidement vers la sortie et attendis d'être dehors pour enfiler mes escarpins et mettre mon manteau.

- Ya, pensai-je, pourquoi tout est compliqué ici ? Pourquoi ai-je fait semblant de ne pas me souvenir de l'avoir embrassé ?

- Sixtine, tu es lâche ! m'écriai-je en marchant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

* * *

><p>J'étais arrivée au lycée en essayant de me faire toute petite mais c'était impossible, à chaque fois que je croisais un élève plus jeune que moi il me faisait une courbette à quatre vingt dix degrés. La nouvelle s'était répandue, j'allais passer la fin du semestre à éviter les gens qui voulaient me parler juste parce que j'étais la filleule de la directrice.<p>

C'était pareil durant le cours de sport, tout le monde regardait Eun Sang de haut mais ils me faisaient des petits sourires. Pfff, bande de vénales...

- Le cours est terminé, annonça le prof

Je soupirai et m'étirai les bras. La soirée d'hier a laissée quelques séquelles, je suis épuisée.

- Tu as fait croire que tu étais riche, entendis-je derrière moi

Je tournai le dos et vis Eun Sang face aux filles qui étaient jalouses d'elle à la soirée.

- Désolé de vous avoir menti, s'excusa Eun Sang

- Non ! Ye Sol a menti sur le bar à hôtesses et une assistée prétend être riche ! Tu fais du tort à notre école !

- Comment as tu séduis Kim Tan ? continua une autre fille, dis-le !

- Je ne veux pas, répliqua Eun Sang

- Ya ! cria une des filles en avançant vers Eun Sang

J'arrivai derrière Eun Sang pour l'aider à se débarrasser des filles. Avec un peu de chance, elles allaient la laisser tranquille en voyant la filleule de la directrice à ses côtés.

- Tu te crois plus forte à cause de Kim Tan ! cria la fille en poussant Eun Sang

Je courus pour me mettre aux côtés de Eun Sang mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Young Do arriva tranquillement et se plaça entre nous et les filles.

- Faîtes attention les filles, le monde est dangereux...

- Choi Young Do elle, répondit la fille qui avait poussé Eun Sang

- J'ai dit que tu pouvais me parler ? attaqua-t-il. Je ne crois pas.

- Allons-y, dit-elle à ses copines qui la suivirent comme des moutons

- Ne vous promenez plus en meutes, apprenez à être seules, ajouta-t-il

- Merci d'être mon chevalier, lui dit Eun Sang

- Pfff, rigolai-je en mettant la main devant ma bouche

Il ne fit pas attention à ma réaction et continua :

- Si je suis un chevalier, Kim Tan est le prince charmant ? demanda Young Do avec un air de dégoût. J'ai plus le physique du prince.

Sur ce coup là, je n'allais pas me moquer ou le contredire. Je profitais du fait qu'ils parlaient de Hyo Shin qui n'avait pas passé le bac pour m'éclipser en direction des vestiaires.

- Ya Sixtine Pyunte ! cria Young Do qui avait fini sa conversation avec Eun Sang et marchait vers moi

Je lui fis de gros yeux et regardai autour de moi pour voir si tout le monde avait entendu comment il m'avait appelé. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait, je ne lui avais pas directement adressé la parole depuis cette scène devant mon immeuble.

Je ne saurais pas ce qu'il allait me dire car le surveillant l'appela pour qu'il aille faire sa punition.

- Ouf, soupirai-je.

* * *

><p>Nous avions un travail de groupe à préparer. Nous devions lire un grand classique et en faire un compte rendu original. Habituellement je me serais mise avec Myung Soo mais il m'évitait autant que moi je l'évitais. Kim Tan m'a proposé de se mettre ensemble, Eun Sang s'était mise avec Chan Young et Bo Na alors... Je devais faire ce projet avec mon meilleur ami mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.<p>

Kim Tan, Eun Sang, Young Do et moi étions au café où Eun Sang travaille. Elle était aussi étonnée de la composition de notre groupe que moi.

- Qui a fait ça ? Qui nous a mis en groupe ? demanda Eun Sang à Young Do et Tan tranquillement assis à une table alors que nous leur faisions face

- Kim Tan, ronchonnai-je, je ne veux pas travailler avec...

- Hum Hum, toussa Young Do

Je tournai la tête vers lui, j'avais évité son regard depuis son entrée dans le café et j'aurais bien voulu continuer.

- Je suis là, sourit-il en me faisant un signe arrogant

- Malheureusement, murmurai-je en regardant ailleurs

- C'est toi Young Do qui a changé le groupe ? l'interrogea Eun Sang

- Ce n'est pas le groupe que je voulais, soupira-t-il

- Tu voulais quoi ? lui redemanda-t-elle

- Choi Young Do, Cha Eun Sang, commença-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, et les chanteuses Suzy et Hyuna

- C'est pas drôle, s'offusqua Eun Sang pendant que je pensais que ça l'était, c'est toi Kim Tan ?

- J'aurais préféré le groupe Kim Tan, Cha Eun Sang, Cha Eun Sang et Cha Eun Sang

- Ya ! me vexai-je en lui donnant une tape dans les cheveux

- I love you Six, se moqua-t-il en souriant beaucoup trop

- Pfff, grognai-je en croisant les bras

- Écoutez moi bien, reprit Eun Sang, j'ai du travail et je sais que vous ne lirez pas le livre alors Sixtine et moi nous lirons le livre et vous, vous regardez le film et vous écrivez quelques mots.

- Okay, répondis-je en m'installant à la table à côté de la leur prête à commencer ce bouquin

- Si vous ne participez pas je retire vos noms, continua-t-elle en leur mettant les écouteurs de l'ordinateur portable dans les oreilles. Au travail et ne vous battez pas, finit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton lecture de l'ordinateur et en retournant vers le comptoir

Alors que j'étais plongé dans le livre, je levai la tête et vis que Tan et Young Do n'étaient quant à eux pas du tout plongé dans le film. Ils suivaient Eun Sang du regard et étaient même prêt à intervenir quand une cliente lui demanda de changer sa commande.

Je sortis mon téléphone en cachette et pris les deux fanatiques de Eun Sang en photo.

Je ris dans mes dents en voyant le résultat.

L'ambiance fut gâchée quand deux hommes en costumes arrivèrent devant la table des garçons.

- Le Président veux vous voir, dit l'un d'eux à Kim Tan

- Rrrrr, grogna Young Do en enlevant ses écouteurs, le tout puissant Groupe Jeguk... Tout ça parce que tu as fugué ?

Inquiète je me levai de ma chaise tout comme Eun Sang qui avança vers nous.

- Il nous a autorisé à recourir à la force, menaça l'un d'eux en regardant Tan

Ils se mirent tous les deux derrière lui, prêt à l'escorter en dehors du café

- C'est bon je vous suis, dit Tan

- Si tu as besoin d'un judoka tu n'as qu'à demander, intervint Young Do

- Pas aujourd'hui, se leva Tan. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il à Eun Sang et moi, je retourne à la maison. N'en profite pas pour la toucher, ajouta-t-il à Young Do.

Il s'en alla calmement avec les deux hommes de main de son père.

Je rangeai mes affaires, prête à travailler ailleurs pendant que Eun Sang demandait à son patron l'autorisation de faire une pause. Puis elle demanda à Young Do de la ramener en moto pour rentrer plus vite, lui qui voulait passer du temps avec elle, il aurait préféré rester ici.

- Ça ne te déranges pas ? me questionna Eun Sang

- Anya allez-y, je rentre en bus

- Kaja Pyunte est assez grande pour renter seule, plaisanta Young Do en me faisant un geste de combat

Je rêve ou il plaisante avec moi ? C'est sa nouvelle coiffure qui fait son nouveau comportement ou quoi ?

- Donnes moi des nouvelles de Kim Tan ? réclamai-je à Eun Sang

Elle hocha la tête et ils s'en allèrent rapidement hors du café.

- Ya Kim Tan ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive encore ? marmonnai-je en rangeant mon livre dans mon sac

* * *

><p>Le lendemain je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Kim Tan a été assigné à résidence, il ne peut même pas venir au lycée. Je triai les aliments dans mon assiette en pensant à ce que ma mère avait dû subir à mon âge, cela devait ressembler à ce que Tan vivait en ce moment.<p>

- Hmm, toussa Myung Soo en s'asseyant face à moi

Je levai la tête et l'observai, ça se voyait... C'était flagrant qu'il voulait me parler du baiser. Il avait l'air gêné mais surtout frustré, après tout il pensait toujours que je ne m'en souvenais pas.

- Hum Myung Soo, commençai-je en me donnant du courage, tu sais après la soirée

- La soirée, répéta-t-il en se penchant vers moi impatient que je continue

- Hé, Cha Eun Sang est sur la chaise des assistés, entendis-je les élèves des autres tables chuchoter

Nous tournâmes la tête vers eux, elle était face à Young Do. Tout le monde ne regardait qu'eux. Nous allions reprendre notre conversation mais les smartphones des élèves sonnèrent. Nous n'avions même pas le temps de consulter nos smartphones qu'un élève courra vers la table de Choi Young Do.

- Il y a une rumeur ! Il paraît que Kim Tan est illégitime !

- Quoi ? La directrice n'est pas sa mère ? Il a été adopté ? Son père a une maîtresse ?

Ce genre de questions fusaient dans tout le réfectoire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, pour moi Tan a toujours été le fils de ma marraine. Ma mère me l'aurait dit. Cela doit être une simple rumeur.

Je me levai de table tout comme Myung Soo, aussi intrigué par cette histoire que moi. Nous avançâmes vers la table de Young Do et Eun Sang.

- Lee Bo Na, tu es au courant ? demanda le garçon alors qu'elle venait d'arriver

- Tu crois ces bêtises ? Si tu les écoutes je suis mariée à Jo In Sung...

- Il est absent, tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Chan Young à Eun Sang

- C'est vrai ! ajouta Myung Soo, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se montre plus ?

- Sixtine ! Tu ne sais rien ? me questionna Lee Bo Na

Je dis non de la tête trop occupé à écouter Young Do demander à Eun Sang combien de vigiles gardaient la maison de Tan. Il allait préparer quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Les médias sont devenus fous. Kim Tan est passé de fils illégitime a actionnaire majoritaire. Les actions grimpent... Nous ne parlons que de ça en ce moment dans le pays. Kim Won et Kim Tan se font la guerre pour l'entreprise familiale. La situation est telle que je me dois d'appeler ma mère pour en savoir plus. Il est environ six heurs du matin à Vancouver alors qu'il est vingt trois heure à Séoul. J'espère qu'elle va répondre.<p>

Je composai son numéro impatiemment et attendis.

Au bout de deux tonalités, ma mère répondit.

- Allô Sixtine?

- Maman, soufflai-je contente de la joindre

- Pourquoi m'appelles tu à cette heure-ci ? Je viens juste de me lever pour aller faire cours

- Maman, la coupai-je, désolé mais c'est urgent. C'est au sujet de Kim Tan. Est-il ? Est-il vraiment un enfant illégitime ? Il est le fils de ma marraine n'est-ce pas ?

Au bout du fil régnait le silence, ma mère ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui demande une chose pareille. Son silence en disait long.

- Depuis quand le sais tu ? reprit-elle

- Ce matin. Cela a été révélé dans la presse, Tan est devenu actionnaire majoritaire et...

- Quoi ? me coupa-t-elle à son tour

- Son père l'a nommé actionnaire majoritaire, repris-je

- J'ai compris ! cria-t-elle agacée. Ah cette Jung Ji Sook ne pouvait pas laisser ma fille en dehors de ces histoires ! s'énerva ma mère

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demandai-je paniquée

- À ton avis pourquoi t'a elle donnée des parts de l'entreprise infimes soient elles ?

- Je...

- Je savais qu'elle manigançait quelque chose ! ajouta-t-elle. Elle te les a donnée pour t'avoir de son côté si ce cas là se présentait. Ma famille possède des parts de Jeguk et avec les tiennes additionnées, ça fait beaucoup de pourcentage crois moi. Je prends le prochain avion !

- Quoi ! Mais maman ?

- J'ai quitté ce milieu et ce n'est pas pour que ma fille se fasse embarquer là dedans. J'arrive Sixtine

- Maman mais...

- BIP BIP BIP

- OMO Ottokae ! criai-je en me tenant des mèches de cheveux

* * *

><p><em>Araseo : d'accord, okay<em>

_Sunbae : Senior_

_Piggyback : porter à dos_

_Bwea : Quoi ?_

_ Pali : vite _

_ Jamkanman : attends_

_ Anya : Non !_

_ Ottokae : que faire ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre 11. <strong>

**Pour le baiser entre Sixtine et Myung Soo imaginez la scène que l'acteur a fait avec Nam Ji Hyun dans le superbe drama appelé what's happened to my family. **

**Plus long que d'habitude et avec pleins de rebondissements. Donnez moi vos avis et partagez vos pensées comme ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver dans les prochains chapitres...**

**Bisous merci pour les dernières reviews. A bientôt  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. J'ai rêvé que Kim Tan ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole, qu'il croyait que j'avais manigancer avec la directrice pour avoir des parts de Jeguk. J'ai essayé de l'appeler en pleine nuit mais je me suis souvenu que son téléphone lui avait été confisqué, je n'avais aucun moyen de le contacter.

Ma mère arrive en fin de journée, cela va faire des étincelles. Elle est connue pour être une professeure stricte avec ses élèves mais elle l'est aussi avec moi, avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de la directrice quand ma mère va lui demander des comptes.

J'étais en train de penser à tout ça en avançant vers le lycée. Les journalistes devant l'école m'ont sorti de mes pensées. Ils étaient tous là pour Tan.

- On dirait qu'une assistée qui se disait riche ne fait plus sensation ! dit une élève à Cha Eun Sang qui était devant moi

J'avançai rapidement pour rattraper Eun Sang.

- Alors comment va Kim Tan ? lui demandai-je

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais fut coupée par un journaliste.

- Dis moi, hak saeng, tu sais si Kim Tan va venir ?

Eun Sang ne répondait pas alors il me regarda et souffla avant de me parler en anglais.

- Hello student, do you... do you know if...

- Je sais parler coréen, le coupai-je

- Ne lui demandez pas, arriva Young Do qui passa son bras autour du cou de Eun Sang, vous lui brisez le cœur

Il était accompagné de Myung Soo qui me regarda rapidement avant de tourner son attention vers les journalistes.

- Alors c'est ça le journalisme ? se demanda Myung Soo. Souriez ! chantonna-t-il en prenant son appareil photo et en faisant signe de la main

- Partez devant, nous poussa Young Do

- Hak saeng, tu connais bien Kim Tan ? lui demanda le deuxième journaliste. Qui es-tu ?

- Le troisième héritier de Jeguk, Wae ? répondit Young Do le plus naturellement du monde.

- Et moi je suis sa petite sœur, blagua Myung Soo en faisant une voix de fille et en faisant semblant de mettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, Woo Woo Woo ! cria-t-il en mettant la main devant sa bouche

Eun Sang et moi rigolâmes face à cette scène surréaliste.

- Kaja ma belle, lui dit Young Do

- Hmm Oppa, répondit Myung Soo en lui prenant le bras

C'est morte de rire que j'entrai dans le lycée. Au moins ils avaient réussi à me distraire de mes pensées noires.

* * *

><p>Kim Tan et la Directrice arrivèrent à Jeguk après nous. Du haut de la parcelle Myung Soo, Chan Young, Bo Na, Ye Sol et moi observions la scène. Les journalistes avaient encerclés leur voiture et les prenaient en photos. Un camera man était même là pour immortaliser le moment. Ma marraine et Tan faisaient semblant de s'attarder devant les journalistes pour montrer l'image d'une famille aimante.<p>

- Ya... Je suis son voisin depuis des années et je n'ai jamais vu ça, grogna Myung Soo

- Je trouvais la Directrice stricte, je ne la voyais pas si gentille, dit Chan Young

- Ils jouent la comédie devant les journalistes, répondit Ye Sol

- Plus on est riche, plus on en parle. Il n'y a pas d'exception, continua Bo Na

- Il est actionnaire majoritaire, même elle à son entreprise. Rrrrr, il est peut-être illégitime mais personne ne s'en prend à l'enfant-roi, commenta Myung Soo

- Dé, je suis sûre que ça lui apporte quelque chose de soutenir publiquement Tan, ajoutai-je en appuyant ma tête sur la rambarde, dans ce milieu on ne fait rien gratuitement

- Tu... Tu sais quelque chose ? me demanda Lee Bo Na

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air curieux.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, chuchotai-je avant de partir

- Ya ! Pyunte ! cria Lee Bo Na. Euh, dit-elle en mettant la main devant sa bouche, Sixtine !

Je m'en allai chercher mes affaires dans mon casier sans faire attention à Lee Bo Na et sa curiosité mal placée. Myung Soo était le seul à m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. J'ouvris la porte et remplaçai les livres qu'il y avait dans mon sac par ceux que j'aurais à utiliser pour les cours suivants.

- Sixtine, commença Myung Soo accoudé sur le casier voisin au miens, tu te souviens qu'à la cantine nous devions parler de... euh... de

- Du baiser, finis-je le plus naturellement du monde en claquant la porte du casier

J'en avais marre de fuir, il fallait qu'on ait cette discussion. La gêne qu'il y avait entre nous était insupportable. Il fallait que ça sorte.

Je me postai face à lui et observai sa réaction. Il regardait autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un m'avait entendu parler. Il rougissait légèrement et passait tout le temps sa main dans son cou.

- Je... Euh... Oui, il faut parler de ça, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi

Je levai les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je voulais être honnête et comme dit ma mère, on ressent l'honnêteté des gens quand on les regarde dans les yeux.

Il recula brusquement quand il remarqua que mes grands yeux marrons fixaient les siens. Le silence régnait pendant plusieurs secondes, c'était encore plus gênant que quand je faisais semblant de ne pas me souvenir de ce baiser.

- Je... Écoute, commençai-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux, je suis désolé d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas m'en souvenir au réveil. J'avais pas envie de penser à ça après avoir fait ma petite révélation à la soirée. J'avais trop bu et...

Myung Soo hocha la tête et son regard changea.

- Ça va, ça va j'ai compris, me coupa-t-il. J'étais saoule et je regrette, c'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

Il avait haussé le ton, Myung Soo haussait le ton que pour blaguer, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux. Ce que je craignais arrivait en ce moment même, cela ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous. Le gentil Myung Soo au regard enfantin était remplacé par un Myung Soo outré.

- Oui, murmurai-je, j'aimerais te dire que non mais oui. Je regrette, ce n'était pas moi... Désolé, finis-je en mettant ma main sur son bras

Il dégagea ma main, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et souffla.

- Ce n'est rien, mentit Myung Soo. Pour toi c'était une erreur mais pour moi ce n'était rien de plus que mon premier baiser, ironisa-t-il

Sous le choc j'ouvris la bouche prête à dire je ne sais quoi mais l'arrivée brutale de Kim Tan dans le couloir me détourna l'attention. Je me dirigeai vers mon meilleur ami à grand pas, l'inquiétude que je ressentais pour Tan avait pris le dessus. Myung Soo secoua la tête et s'en alla les bras ballants.

- Ya ! Kim Tan, criai-je en lui attrapant le bras

Il s'arrêta et regarda ma main accrochée à sa veste. Il secoua son bras pour me dégager et avança. Quelque chose devait le tracasser.

- Attends, dis-je en me mettant devant lui les bras grands ouverts

- Sixtine-ah, grogna-t-il, je n'ai pas le temps. Je...

Je le coupai dans sa réponse en le serrant dans mes bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, il se détendit après plusieurs secondes et posa son menton sur ma tête.

- Je suis inquiète pour toi, murmurai-je dans sa chemise. Ma mère va...

- Sixtine, m'interrompit-il en m'écartant et en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules, merci d'être là. Tu as toujours était une très bonne amie

Il me fit un bisous sur le front et se rendit dans la classe la plus proche.

Immobile, je me sentais coupable. Je voulais tout lui dire avant que cela ne soit mal interprété mais il m'avait coupé. Quand il va savoir que j'ai des parts de Jeguk à cause de sa belle-mère, il va me prendre pour une traître. J'avais fait souffrir Myung Soo et je vais faire souffrir Tan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kim Tan est sorti de la classe en tirant Cha Eun Sang par le poignet. J'étais trop sonné pour réagir et ne répondais pas quand Eun Sang m'appelait.

* * *

><p><em>Incheon International Airport : <em>

J'attends ma mère au terminal. Le vol AC003 vient d'atterrir. Je devrais être heureuse de la revoir mais je suis angoissée. Je suis là à l'attendre en me rongeant les ongles avec ma petite pancarte où est inscrit le nom de ma mère.

Durant plusieurs minutes j'ai les yeux dans le vide en pensant à ce qu'il va se passer.

Une silhouette me sort de mes pensées. Une grande, blonde aux cheveux parfaitement lisses et soyeux attira mon attention. C'était ma mère mais ma mère version je suis une fille de famille riche, celle que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Un sac Longchamp, des lunettes de soleil Gentle Monster digne des actrices de drama et un tailleur noir bien coupé ? Où est ma mère, la professeur de coréen et mère de trois enfants ?

J'avançai pour l'accueillir mais trois hommes en costume noir me devancèrent pour la débarrasser de ses valises. Bouché bée je regardais la scène complètement immobile.

- Sixtine, dit ma mère en avançant vers moi, viens une voiture va nous emmener

Elle me fit faire demi-tour vers la sortie et un des trois hommes m'arracha la pancarte des mains avant de la jeter vulgairement dans la première poubelle qui passait sur son chemin.

D'habitude elle m'aurait pris dans les bras et m'aurait demandé tout de suite comment ça allait au lycée mais pas aujourd'hui, elle était là pour réparer mes conneries et faire des affaires. Elle était là en tant que Sonia Castel, l'héritière pas en tant que Sonia Ambrose ma mère.

* * *

><p>Ma mère était assise sur mon canapé dans mon studio, un des hommes de tout à l'heure était posté devant ma porte. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, gardes du corps et chauffeurs faisaient parti du quotidien des autres élèves de Jeguk pas du miens.<p>

- J'ai bien recompté tes parts et c'est bien ce que je craignais, commença ma mère en français

Surprise de son utilisation du français qu'elle m'avait appris dès mon plus jeune âge sans jamais vraiment l'utiliser à la maison, je la regardai la bouche ouverte.

- C'est ma langue maternelle, dit ma mère, il faut t'y faire... Alors tes parts si petites soient elles ont permis à tes deux oncles d'avoir le droit de prendre des décisions au conseil d'administration. Ah... Ils doivent se frotter les mains en France en pensant que ma famille à enfin une utilité, ironisa ma mère.

- Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas, baissai-je la tête

- Je sais, répondit-elle en me prenant la main mais si tu veux vraiment faire des études de commerce tu devras te méfier de tout le monde surtout dans ce genre de monde, le monde où seules les parts ont de l'importance

Je hochais la tête et passais la soirée à parler de Kim Tan à ma mère et ma peur qu'il me prenne pour une traîtresse avant de m'endormir seule ma mère ayant opté pour une chambre de luxe dans un hôtel.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain au soir, je me promenais sous les lumières de la capitale sud-coréenne.<p>

- Tu... Tu es dans le Zeus hôtel ? demandai-je à ma mère au téléphone

- Oui, le dirigeant Choi Dong Wook et moi avons déjeuner ensemble pour parler de l'assemblée générale du groupe Jeguk

- Choi Dong Wook ? Choi comme Choi Young Do ?

- Ah, tu connais son fils ? C'est vrai qu'il est dans la même école que toi

- Oui je le connais... Alors ça avance ? demandai-je inquiète. Tu as vu la directrice ?

- Non pas encore... Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis ici pour l'instant... Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Bon je te laisse, j'ai un rendez vous

- À cette heure-ci ? Mais il est au moins... dis-je en regardant ma montre

- BIP BIP BIP BIP

Elle a raccrochée, j'y crois pas. Ma mère est vraiment bizarre dans ce rôle de femme d'affaire à la française ça m'en donne des frissons brrrr.

Je repris ma balade les mains dans les poches pour les protéger du froid.

Mon téléphone sonna aussitôt et je répondis aussi vite pensant que c'était ma mère.

- Allô Mam...

- Six... Sixtine, entendis-je renifler au téléphone

J'ouvris grand les yeux en découvrant qui c'était.

- Kim... Kim Tan ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demandai-je paniquée

- Il... Il a réussi, mon père a réussi. Cha... Cha Eun Sang est partie

- Omo ! Où es-tu ? Envoie moi l'adresse par message ! m'écriai-je

Il raccrocha et je reçus un message peu de temps à après. Je courus vers le bord de la route et dû attendre dix minutes avant qu'un taxi accepte de s'arrêter et de me prendre.

L'adresse menait à un immeuble de luxe, j'arrivai à l'étage que Tan m'avait indiqué et frappai à la porte.

Personne ne répondit au bout de deux tentatives de ma part, je tournai la poignet de la porte qui était bizarrement ouverte et tombai sur Kim Tan face à la fenêtre de cet appartement vide et sombre.

- Kim … Kim Tan, l'appelai-je en m'approchant lentement par derrière

Il tourna légèrement la tête et grâce aux lumières de la ville je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue gauche. Le son de ma voix l'a sorti de sa stupeur, il commença à gémir et à pleurer à haute voix.

J'observai la scène en silence, trop choqué pour réagir. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge en le voyant comme ça.

Il s'écroula à genoux sur le parquet et j'accourus le rejoindre. Je me mis à genoux, pris sa tête dans mes mains et le forçai à lever les yeux vers moi.

Le voir dans cet état, lui qui avait toujours était fort me brisait le cœur. Mes larmes s'ajoutèrent aux siennes alors je posai sa tête sur mon épaule pour le soutenir. Je le serrai fortement dans les bras et pleurai avec lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Six... Sixtine, renifla-t-il

- Chut... Don't worry Tanie, sanglotai-je, we... we will find her

* * *

><p><strong> Hak Saeng : étudiant<strong>

** Chapitre 12 fait :) N'hésitez pas à commenter. Bisous **


End file.
